Time twister
by wicked wiccan of the middwest
Summary: The trio and ginny find themselves in the maruders era. They find themeleves in james and lily's 7th year. Now harry finds more about his parents and heritage. Now they must right a wrong in the past to go home. Rated for language. Sorry just betaing
1. The study

The Study

"**Come on you guys its time to get up we need to do some studding if we want to find those tracing spells**" came 17 year old Hermione's voice from what seem like far away but what was really only about 3 feet away.

It was a delightful September 2nd day and Saturday at Hogwarts so naturally boys being boys Harry potter and Ronald weasely were sleeping in. They were both just having wonderful dreams about Hawaii, themselves, and their girlfriends Ginny Weasley Ron's sister Harry's girlfriend and Hermione Granger Harry's sister like best friend and Ron's girlfriend on a beautiful white sand beach and both were snogging on towel's with the girlfriends in skimpy 2 piece swim suits when Hermione's voice came ringing them back to a alright but not as good as the dream reality.

They both woke up with a groggy feeling and all they just wanted to do was sleep but woke up when they saw both Ginny and Hermione in front of them. They look around to make sure they still weren't dreaming but sadly they were in the boys' dorms at Hogwarts with no sandy beaches and skimpy swim suits in sight. They both go to push off their covers when they recoil and realize there still in nothing but their underwear.

"What's wrong guys?" asked both Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

"Um well" came Ron's reply "we kind of have only our underclothes on" finished Harry.

"So. "came the girls voice filled with a slight interest in their voices and a little giggle at the end.

"Well lets see could you like turn around or just get out so we can get dressed" came Ron's completely annoyed voice.

"Why would we want to do that you might just go back to sleep were staying "said Hermione in her matter affect voice.

"Fine but at least turn around so we can find some clothes and get dressed" said Ron.

"No need Hermione and I just got done picking out your clothes" Said Ginny

" Oh by the way Harry I took the liberty of finding you a nice pair of blue boxer briefs that'll show off your eyes and Hermione found some maroon boxers for Ron" Said Ginny with a giggle in her voice and a twinkle in her eye.

"All good and well gin but you and Hermione turn around and don't peak or Harry and I will hex u so hard you will be feeling it till your 40 and NO PEAKING YOU SICK BLOODY FEMALE PERVERTS''.

Ginny and Hermione turned around and so did Harry and Ron so their backs were toward the girls. "Demonic hell spawn all of them women are" Harry heard Ron say. They stripped and put on their clean underwear and even though the girls didn't peak they didn't have to thanks to mirror hanging up on the wall which showed Ginny and Hermione a look at the boy's exposed bums which sent them into a giggling frenzy.

So finally they were on their way to the library on the 2nd floor of the castle to look up seeking spells in the restricted section with McGonagall's permission of coarse so they could find the remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul they were planning to leave as soon as next weekend and then come back to study for Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's N.E.W.T's. Ginny wasn't going with them she was just helping them study up on spells and enchantments and of coarse to spend time with her boyfriend Harry.

It was a wonderful sunny day and they had to spend day in a bloody musty library. They were talking about what other types of spells they want to think about doing like curses jinxes hexes. Did they want more offensive defensive spells of some were around the even mark Hermione suggested they also try to find spells to ward off creatures like those zombies that Harry encountered while retrieving the fake locket and potions like Alchemist's Fire that magically burnt everything but protected anything you didn't want burned. However they never reached the library for they met something quiet unexpected.

There was a door that no one had ever seen before Harry checked the marauders map which he took with him everywhere now just in case to see what it was but it wasn't on there. They decide to check it out. The door looked very old made of a hard wood, redwood perhaps. Despite its great age the door was in perfect condition the hinges did not squeak as they opened it to find a winding stair case. They entered it, with their wands drawn, if anything about the 7 years experience at Hogwarts had taught them be prepared.

They then climbed the stairs slowly and cattish like, prepared to hex anything that moved. Harry up front Ginny in second Hermione in third and Ron brining up the rear, all of their hearts beating in their throats. Harry then reaches another ancient looking door with the golden Gryffindor lion on it.

Harry reaches for the door handle, but stops and asks "Should we really do this I mean what if this is like McGonagall's room or something."

"It's not her bedroom and private study that is halfway down this floor to my knowledge there are no other teachers rooms on this floor." said Hermione being a prefect and head girl she new here stuff.

So Harry takes a deep breath and says "Hear we go" and he turns the handle and their in front of them is a private study.

"Good Lord In heaven" breathes in Hermione which was in good aspects as the study was had a ceiling a high as the great hall and except for the window hear and the walls were lined with bookcases and floor till ceiling was packed with books "I don't doubt that this has even more books than the library" says Ron.

"Hell lets just study hear!" said Ginny.

"I wonder what's in their" said Ron pointing to the door that led off from the study.

"Lets find out then." said Harry they came to a bedroom with a 4 post bead with the Gryffindor lion on the bead spread in fact the whole room was decorated in gold and scarlet.

"Oh my" Hermione gasped.

"What?" replied everyone.

She was holding up a book and on the cover it said property of Gordric Gryffindor.

"This must have been his bedroom when in his days" said Ginny.

Hermione yelled "Ron don't you touch anything"

"Why?" asked Ron "oh one potions class I drop a whole bottle of laughing essence and suddenly I'm Mr. Butter Fingers."

"No it wasn't one time it was 5 times" said Hermione

"6 to be precise "said Ginny and Harry together.

"Wonder what's in their?" asked Ginny scooting off as Harry and Hermione followed.

Ron went back to the study he sat down and grabbed a book "Might as well get started" this was a hand made book with no title black leather cover and very old with yellowed paper but still crisp and readable. He found a little rhyme in the 'Great book of Poetry' great just what I need well at least it will give me something to entertain Hermione with on a date.

He read aloud:

Sands of time

Hear my rhyme

Let's see what's been lost

From summer heat to winter frost

No sooner had he spoken the last rhyme the other 3 had come back to start studying when suddenly there was a room began to spin until it came to a stop.

"RON WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO NOW" Hermione screamed

"Nothing I just read a poem, see" Ron said showing Hermione the book.

"Whatever I say we get a teacher" said Ginny

"I second that" said Harry they both were spooked. Harry and Ginny left the rooms and reentered the corridor, it wasn't the corridor they knew but it was still the seventh corridor.

"RON LET ME SEE THAT BOOK" Ron handed the book to Hermione "This isn't a poem book it's a spell book" said Hermione and "the one you said is a spell that goes back in time" Hermione says In horror they all realize the meaning of this that there in the past and then they hear foot steps.

"Shhhhh someone is coming" says Harry they close the door leaving it ajar in time to see what seems like Harry's twin talking to an annoyed young girl with dazzling green eyes. They close the door and ran up the spiral staircase and falls into one of the studies chairs and Harry says "if we are in the past, then that most have been my parents!" sounding both shocked and excited at once.


	2. IN the past

What to do.

"Man we really need to work on our transfiguration, those beds are horrible!" Said Ron as he and Harry sat in comfy easy chairs wile the girls were, for all they knew, still asleep while they had been up since like 6:00am and it was now close to 10:00am

"Mine wasn't all that bad and fluffy to man it was so comfortable" said Harry with a smug grin on his face.

"Keep on rubbing it in Sherlock and you won't be the boy who lived for very much longer." Ron hissed he had a serious kink in his back and was wondering two things, one where were the girls and two why him and Harry hadn't joined them in the four post bed as it was big enough for six.

"We should really get rid of these beds" said Harry, so all both at the same time they said _"Abeo!"_

Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione were in the bedroom, but not asleep in fact they were getting ready and in their opinion girls should always look their best. They had been dressed for about half and hour but they sat and talked on the bed, hey the boys could wait after all they were both waiting to see who would pop that big question 1st after graduation.

"Well Hermione?" said Ginny stretching out on the bed beside her bushy haired friend

"What do you think were going to do?"

"Not a clue." sighed a very content Hermione the founders really new how to pick a shower head.

"Ask your boy toy Ginny he's the leader he will have some ideas I'm sure."

"Speaking of boy toys what do you think Ron is going to do I mean were in the past and he's not the brightest bulb in this bunch so what if--" began Ginny

"If he says something about us being from the future disrupting time itself?" finished Hermione in a slight under tone, as if she had thought about it and not really cared.

"Well yeah." said Ginny in a slightly surprised tone, from Hermione's laid back voice.

"Well I figured were going to spend most of our time together as we don't know anyone and when we are at dinner assuming that we will be out in public if he starts getting out of line and about to spill I'll simply have to kiss him and he will lose his train of thought" Hermione said turning a bright shade of red

" Sure and knowing my brother, you, and how your mouths seems to be magnetically charged north and then south it will start with a kiss go a little more and some more and then turn into a kissing contest."

"Well," said Hermione trying to keep of straight face "if it comes to that so be it and I will stop it once they think were not paying attention and have moved on."

"Sure or more than likely you will do like you do any other time go into the nearest classroom and go at it 3 times as strong'' said Ginny. At this Hermione's face that had be beet red to Ginny's hair red and sputtered "W W Well you would probably do the same with Harry so you just shush about it and I expect you do the same thing if he starts to blab."

"Deal!" said Ginny. They both then giggled and knew neither would hesitate to shush Ron or Harry. "One question we know we would do it for Ron and Harry but would they do it for us?" asked Hermione at this came a big old "Duh!" from both the giggling girls "Come on Ginny lets get our boyfriends up"

When Harry and Ron saw the doors open and see their girlfriends come out looking fresh and peachy. "Morning" said the girls brightly

"Morning" said Harry just as brightly Ron said the same only with a less happy mood.

"Wow Ron honey you look like you didn't get much sleep." Said Hermione and then Ron said what was on mostly on his mind but Harry couldn't say that it hadn't came across his mind either with out his wisdom teeth showing.

"Why in bloody heck can't we have just slept in there with you guys, that bloody bed would be big enough for all of to sleep in with room to spare." said Ron.

Hermione sits on Ron's lap and says. "Yes, it would Ronald." said Hermione in an innocent voice.

"But see my daddy told me year before last what boys 13 and up think about all the time and so just because there would be enough room for us to sleep and spread out and not touch each other doesn't mean it wouldn't happen. So to be on the safe side to make sure that snuggling doesn't lead to kissing and kissing doesn't lead to something else you aren't aloud to sleep in the same bed as me by mine, my daddy's, and most import your mothers rules until you put a ring on my finger and say I do then we shall see about it."

"The same goes for you to Harry and a big old wedding party after." Said Ginny with a grin "Darn!" was all Harry could say in a mock disappointed tone as he pulled Ginny into his lap and rapped his arms around her.

They sat there a while the girls in the arms of there boyfriends and the boys with there girlfriends in their arms.

Ginny said finally "How are we going to do to get back home?"

"We should go to a teacher I say." Hermione replied.

"Are you off your bloody rocker they will think were crazy." Said Ron.

"Well we have to tell some one we need help." said Ginny.

"Well from what we can all tell my parents are at school so that means we can go to Dumbledore" said Harry

"If anyone should believe us it is him." Agreed all of them. "So I guess were all of to see the wizard." said Hermione. Magick by Edain McCoy  
Voices of Our Ancestors by Dhyani Ywahoo  
Scottish Witchcraft by Raymond Buckland  
Celtic Myth and Magic by McCoy  
Myths of the Cherokee James Mooney


	3. we are off to see the wizard

Were off to see the wizard

Slowly with the help of the map they quickly yet quietly made it to ward Dumbledore's office.

They made there way slowly but surly taking a secret passageway to the fourth floor. Then they heard a

"Come on lily go with me to Hogsmead with me I promise I'll be on my best behavior" came a voice that sounded a lot like Harry's only deeper and huskier to give it a seductive tone. With that said all four looked out behind of the tapestry that held the passage way they were using to look out on the sight of Lily Evans and James potter having conversation

"Some how I don't believe you James with you, you always seem to go back on those promises you made me, don't we recall something that happened last year." Replied Lily and with a harsh tone continued

"You promised me that you would go a whole week without getting a detention and I would go on a date with you and what happens on the first day of the bargain you go and get weeks worth of detention for a week! For snogging a sixth year Ravenclaw explains that Mr. Smooth."

"Well I'm sorry but really it wasn't anything you know perfectly well that she would snog anything with a pulse and Moony and Padfoot will testify that I was involuntary grabbed and kissed think you very much." Said James raising his hands in a surrendering manner.

"Really James then why is it that when I saw you just before McGonagall spotted you, you had one hand one her back and another on her bum and was returning the kiss with much vigor."

"Um would you believe I got caught up in the heat of the moment?" said James his voice loosing some of his deepness and all of his huskiness.

Wile Lily's eyes shown like emerald fire and said "I can't believe you are all men this perverted or is it just you tell you what James If you ever get over yourself and stay with one girl and you plan that one girl is me maybe I'll go out with you perhaps."

James instantly perked up as if his blood had been replaced with caffeine and his deep husky voiced returned to him. "Well than that day is today Lily, so what about that Hogsmeade date?" pushing lily up against the wall as he was saying this.

Lily was worried and was thinking along the lines of 'great is he going to just take me now?' but soon her worry was replaced with a idea a very, very wicked idea and her frown tuned to a smirk that could be taken as a suggestive smirk and that is what James took it for and began to lower his head.

Lily was thinking 'perfect' and said "James I'm sorry for how much this is going hurt."

"What are you talking about Lily?" asked James.

"This!" said lily her voice turning into a loud yell and with that brought her knee up and hit him strait in the family jewels with that James kneeled over and lily grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with lily looking up at him and she said in a harsh tone "And if you even so much as think about doing something so idiotic again without my consent, I swear you'll never have to worry about children ever again!" With that she shuffled off and James with the help of a fellow Gryffindor made there way to the hospital wing. With that Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made there way to the heads office once again

"Dam Harry, no offence but your mom was a psycho when she was our age." Said Ron running to the stairs that lead to the third floor.

"Ron that's rude!" said Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

"Actually I'm inclined to agree with Ron on this one, my mom is kind of on the psychotic side of things, but hey who can blame her with my dad acting like the worlds largest sex driven pervert, god I hope they evened out before they got married" said Harry keeping up the brisk pace.

"Yeah, how in the world did you turn out the way you did Harry?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, I mean come on perve plus psycho doesn't exactly equal you." finished Ron.

"You're not really psychotic in fact your calm cool and collected and your noble you show love and playfulness with Ginny but you're not exactly perverted." Said Hermione

"Unfortunately." muttered Ginny's voice with glazed over eyes while keeping them where she was going.

Hermione blushed, Harry got the same look as Ginny thinking of the possibilities from Ginny's response and getting a very dirty grin, and Ron turned his usual shade of red while saying in an angry tone.

"Ginny how can you have such a dirty little mind and Harry get that smirk off your face before I wipe it off with the first hex that comes to my mind and it better stay off or else!" and thinking along the lines of Harry.

"Ron I'll think about whatever I want to think about so just shut you trap we all know your having the same thoughts as Harry with Hermione!" said Ginny with a look that voice and look that looked a lot like Molly's. At this Hermione blushed a shade of red that gave Ron a run for his money and let out a small eep and Ron just shut his yap until they reached Dumbledore's stone gargoyle.

Lucky for them the map also gave them the pass word for the guardian. "Sugar Daddy" said Harry. They all hurried to get on the steps and ride there way to the office door. As they reach the door Harry knocks a very familiar voice says "Enter".

Harry opens the door and peeks in to find Dumbledore in his chair Harry opens the door but he is the only one that the headmaster sees. Dumbledore looks up sees who he thinks is James and says in an angrily tone of voice although a twinkle in his eye "James Potter I swear if one of your teachers sent you hear because you blew something up again I swear I might just let miss Evans have at you with her wand for an hour and why might I ask are you eyes green."

Suddenly the young male he thought was James walked in closely followed by a young lady with red hair, then another with brown and cross between bushy and straight, then another young male with the same red hair as the fist young lady. His mock angry face turned into a smirk and said "Why do I have feeling your not James and you weren't just trying out transfiguration on your friends."

Harry replied "Your right sir and we have a lot to go over."

"Very well Mr. Potter, as you look so much like James Potter I am assuming in some shape or form you are related to him, so have a seat." with that he flicked his wand and two more chairs popped up as well as five cups with a pot of tea and a bowl of lemon drops. "Help yourselves please I think this is going to be a long tale".

"Yes sir." replied Harry sitting up straight "These two," pointing to the two red heads "are Ron and Ginny

Weasley," pointing to Hermione "this is Hermione Granger" and pointing to himself "and I am as you have guessed am a Potter, Harry James Potter to be precise, I am James Potter's son and from what I can gather is that were like twenty five years in the past."

"Interesting, very interesting." he put his hand together and rested his chin lightly on them. "By chance you wouldn't be lily Evan's son to."

"Yes I am and let me guess I look just like him with her eyes correct."

"Yes and I'm sure you get that a lot in your own time." Said Dumbledore "How did you come to be here might I ask?"

"Well professor we were on our way to study in the library when we stumbled across Gordric Gryffindor's private study. When we went to investigate we found it had many useful books so we explore wile we are in the living quarter of the study Ron here picked up a spell book that he thought was a poetry book he read off a spell to make us go back in time and here we are." answered Hermione.

"I see well that's quite a predicament can you read the rhyme to me speak it don't chant it we don't want to send you back further in time."

"Yes sir it goes. Sands of time, here my rhyme, let me see what's been lost, from summers heat to winters frost" Said Ginny.

"Interesting I think this spell will reverse its self, when whatever it was meant to do is done until then you are stuck here I'm afraid."

"Mr. Potter, are you sure Lily Evans is your mother and James potter is you father?"

"Yes sir why do you ask?"

"Sorry my dear boy but its just such a weird match if you know what I mean, I know of James escapades to get Lily's attention and affection but its just so strange."

"You think its strange Professor for you try hearing on how good they were together after his ego deflated and then on our way here see my mother turn worrier princess kicks my father in the private area and then flips him over her shoulder and for good measure tell him to try it again and risk never having kids" said Harry.

"Miss. Evans did what! I don't care how annoying James is to her opinion that gives no reason for her to assault James!"

"Um, actually sir we've all decided Harry included that Harry's mom was kind of in the clear he was acting kind of like well, an overbearing egotistic jackass if you would pardon my speech sir." said Ginny slightly unconformable about calling Harry's dad a jackass and in front of Dumbledore no less.

"Yes sir his ego was getting out of hand and my mother simply took him down a notch or well 10 with much to spare I might add." Said Harry.

"Very well Mr. Potter but I highly suggest that all of you keep this visit of the future a secret as it will be most disorderly."

After several hours of explanation and it was almost time to dinner Dumbledore said "Very well then but one more question what are were you going to study for."

"Well sir as you have already of will soon here a prophecy from Professor Twinley about one to conquer Voldemort, I am that person destined to kill him or be killed by him so I was on my way there to study jinxes, hexes and other potions and enchantments to help me along the way." said Harry in a grim voice.

"I see, yes I have heard such a prophecy from the said Professor then I can inform the ministry on who the prophecy dose belong to besides Voldemort"

"No professor you can't in the begging it was a toss up between me and another and it was Voldemort decision to pick which one of us is to be marked his equal!" reported Harry hurriedly.

"Very well Harry I will not inform the ministry."

"Professor what are we going to do until we get sent back to our own time." asked Ron while taking another lemon drop.

"Well you will simply have to stay and continue your studies here you will all be placed into Gryffindor as you have told me you are in your time but also you need to take on fake names I highly doubt that this school handle more than one student with the name of potter at a time.

What will your names be?"

Ginny spoke up. "I'll be Willow."

"I'll be Cole." said Ron.

"I'll be Leo." said Harry and Hermione said she would be known as "Kagome."

"Very well Herm- I mean Kagome and Leo will be Yasha as a last name and Willow and Cole will be Wisp as yours Leo, Kagome I must ask you to act like brother and sister for the remainder of you stay here in the past but I must warn you watch out what you do for If you do something really big here it will disrupted your time. So Mr.'s and Misses Yasha and Wisp, I would ask you kindly to follow me to the great hall for dinner." With that they all got up and walked to the great hall.


	4. A james look a like god help us all

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own of Harry potter are the six books that are a little worse for ware and the movies which I either bought or were given to me as gifts. But I do not own any of the copy rights sadly they belong to are favorite author and Warner Bothers and many other companies

To

_Celtic: Thanks_

_KyoIchigaki: Unless I have uploaded the wrong chapter this is betaed, and Celtic has done a fantastic job. _

_Mr.Gailion: Thank you. And sorry about the names they just popped out of no where. I'm a big fan of charmed, Buffy, and Inuyasha can't really help it sorry._

_Ok time for me to bust out some crazy_

Wicked wiccan: "_Ok I want reviews I think you will tell me after this," Pulls rope drawing curtain that revels The trio and Ginny tied to chairs in front of blank TV. "If I don't get review I will make them all watch reruns of barney."_

Ginny: _tears running down face "Please review he's already shown us three hours worth and it's horrible" sob_

Hermione: "_Please, hurry Harry is in a trance and Ron well Ron is…"_

Ron: _singing way off key "I love you, you love me, Were all big one happy family, with great big hug from me to you won't you say you love me to."_

Wicked wiccan: _Gags Ron "So you see they are not in the best shape if you care for their sanity review please."_

_Crazy ends for now on with the story. _

**A James look a like god helps us all**

The newly appointed Leo, Kagome, Cole, and Willow fallowed Professor Dumbledore though many passageways and corridors and finally they made there way to the entrance hall and they stopped in front of the doors to the great hall.

"Please follow me and I will introduce you all as your assumed names remember that you must keep the fact that you are all from the future a secret or else there will be catastrophic consequences so if you talk about it make sure no one will be able to hear you," Said Dumbledore "understand?"

"Yes sir" they all said in unison.

"All right, I'm going to go up the head table and introduce you all to the rest of the school and Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans shall go and show you to your rooms after dinner remember it is October 25, 1987 and you are from London and your parents whish for you to carry out your last year at Hogwarts. Only professor McGonagall shall know of your origins. You shall go to all of your standard courses such as Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology, but you shall also have Advance Potions, Charms, Defense, and Transfiguration with me in the evenings to help you with Voldemort and also stay out of trouble with any other students I will hate all the paper work in the future so keep your noses clean."

"But sir what about all my extra courses" "I'm sorry Miss Yasha but I cant do that it would be to much of a hassle and besides with as wise of a witch as you I'm sure you have already surpassed your N.E.W.T'S level so you will have to forgive me for not adding the rest of your courses now please follow me and I will introduce you." Said Dumbledore and with that he turned on his heel and opened the doors to the great hall and the four teens followed.

As soon as the great hall doors opened and everyone saw Dumbledore they froze. Harry walked in with his head bowed. He was hoping no one could see his face for of coarse everyone would see the resemblance to a certain troublemaker if he really was as renowned as people say he was and from the demonstration they saw on the way here he was so even more reason to keep low until Dumbledore introduced them. Meanwhile Ron/Cole was acting like nothing out of the ordinary while Hermione/Kagome and Ginny/Willow were sticking together and keeping and eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

All four of them made there way to stand in front of the teachers table wile Dumbledore had already made it behind the table and to his seat. Of coarse there were mutters, murmurs, whispers, and confusion among the four house tables and teachers alike all wondering 'who are they.'

Dumbledore raised his hand and instantly the room was so quiet you could hear a pin that had a silencing charm on it drop. "As I'm sure you have all been wondering who our four guest are." Still there was silence in the room no one dare speak as long as the headmaster was talking. "Very well may I introduce you to Cole and Willow Wisp?" Cole/Ron and Willow/Ginny Stood up straighter and looked out into the crowd.

"And of coarse our other brother and sister pair Leo and Kagome Yasha." At this Kagome/Hermione instantly looked out into the crowd and slowly seeing somewhat familiar faces in the crowd here and there. Leo/Harry slowly raised his head and as soon as his bangs had lifted from his head and they saw his face there was a sudden gasp.

Then a mille second later there was a was a collective yell of "What the hell!", "Oh my god!", and "Lord kill me now!" The last one coming from the teachers who were on the end of the table and too saw Leo/Harry's face.

"Yes I know Leo has a quite a resemblance to another certain notorious student doesn't he. All though I don't think we have worry about Leo being as out going as this certain student."

There was dead silence again even though the headmaster had stopped speaking everyone was silent and staring from Leo/Harry to James then back to Leo/Harry (_all right from now on when I'm talking about Harry, Hermione, Gin, and Ron with people around I will use the cover names only because writing both their names is getting annoying so please bare with me I think you will have it down by now). _"I have done a private sorting and all four of these new students shall be placed in Gryffindor and as there is no spear room in the dormitories I will kindly ask the Head Boy and Head Girl to Share there Quarters with them so pleas Miss and Mr. Yasha and Wisp please take your seats at Gryffindor table.

As Cole, Willow, Kagome, and Leo made there way the students and faculty were still shifting there gazes from Leo to the leader of the marauders with and impersonation of a stag caught in the headlights look about them. The four undercover Wizards made there way to the Gryffindor table to the only seats available two on each side of it and it just so happened on one side there was Lily Evans and on the other side none other then James Potter.

As Kagome and Willow sat down on the side with Lily and Cole and Leo the side With James with Leo closest to his future father. All the time both lily and James studying all four of them mostly Leo just as much as the rest of the Great Hall as they sat down. Lily opened her mouth to say "Hi", but was abruptly cut off when James so rudely interrupted "Good lord you really are my double except for the eyes very familiar but I cant exactly place them," at this everyone else rolled there eyes while Leo refrained from doing the same.

"Oh just think of the mischief we could make with this ammo on the teachers a little concealment spell on the scar and your eyes we would be twins oh the marauders are going to get a kick out of this it will be our best prank year, ever! I'm James Potter by the way nice to meet all four of you" said James with an evil smirk on his face that could give the devil himself a run for his money.

"Yes and I'm Lily Evans pleasure to meet all of you after dinner we will show you to the head common room if I'm not mistaken Dumbledore will no doubt have already made arrangements on the head's quarters. And don't mind Mr. Smooth over there, he's a trouble maker."

"Ah lily that's not very Head Girl like of you giving another student much less your fellow Head a bad reputation, maybe I should give you a dentition with me, say my bedroom 10:00pm?" Said James who smirks became that of great resemblance to the cat that swallowed that cannery.

Lily rolled her eyes as food appeared on the table and said "One you don't have the power to give the Head girl a detention and secondly I could go two courses one report you to Dumbledore about sexually harassing a student or you could get a repeat of this afternoon," At this all of the surrounding students snickered for the first incident had spread thought the school like wildfire "and personally I would tread very very lightly because I don't think James Jr. down there could take another blow in one day" shooting James a glare that made him clench his legs together and gulp.

"Thought so, but anyway like I had said before, pleasure to meet you all it's going to be quite enjoyable sharing the Head's quarters with someone besides James Potter so I thank you for transferring here or else one of us would not be alive the end of the week, I've put up with him for two months almost and its enough to drive anyone insane. Be wary James and his friends are the notorious trouble makers of Hogwarts and they will draw you into there games and ruin your school record by Halloween by the way, where are the other three dunderheads?" Shooting James another glare

James puts up his hands and says "Now now Lily there you go again talking about things that could give me a bad rep with students that don't even know me yet and as far as the other Marauders, Peter is visiting his aunt in America will be back tomorrow, Sirius is in detention, and Remus had to supervise. And I'm highly offended that you think I would lead fellow students astray."

Lily narrowed her eyes and looked like a viper ready to strike "With good reason Mr. Smooth." The rest of the dinner went unaffected mostly with only the occasional exchange of snide remarks from both James and Lily.

Finally the deserts had disappeared. "All right I guess we should get to James, we have patrol duties tomorrow if you four are done follow us" said Lily getting up from the table all four of them following suit and walking toward the great hall doors.

James got up ran up toward Lily and wined "But Lillllllllly tomorrows, Saturday I don't want to go to bed and your not my mother so you can't make me!" sticking out his tongue mockingly.

"I may not be your mother but you do need one but I could most certainly make you go to bed" Sniped Lily giving James the Death glare that would make future Snape shudder.

James not knowing when its in his best interest to quit the mocking and the teasing continued "Oh I'm sure you can all you have to do is take me up to my room and tuck me in with you in it with me of coarse or you could always use your bed if make you more comfortable." At this James's voice once again getting deeper and huskier and stopping and turned to Lily.

Leo, Kagome, Cole, and Willow all stopped because they were behind the future couple. People surrounding the two also stopped to stare in amazement because they had heard what James had said and he had not flown across the room from one of Lily's multiple jinxes or he wasn't clutching some random body part that he had left open to attack and Lily had taken advantage of. Of coarse once the surrounding people had stopped so had most of the Hall to stare at Lily Evans and James Potter.

Lily had decided to resort to physical attacks rather than magical she felt it taught James his lesson quicker sure she had slapped him a couple of times without much result but that knee to the groin got though to him so she felt so will this combined with vast public humiliation of coarse. She stared in to his deep blue eyes with that smug grin on his face that wavy effect and taught muscles that Quidditch practice gave to his naturally messy hair and slim body. Oh yeah if he didn't have that big head he would be totally dateable.

She stepped closer to James so that there was hardly any space between there body's and she formulated the perfect plan. Lily who was a couple of inches shorter than James leaned in and started to step on her tip toes to seemingly kiss James and she slung her right arm around his broad shoulder and running her hand though his soft wavy hair and leaning in closer.

All the students and most of the teachers took in a collective gasp the students thinking James had finally one and they would finally become a couple after multiple years of fruitless labor on James's part and the Teachers thinking whatever god out there was having mercy on their souls that the wild James Potter would finally settle down and wouldn't play so many joke or else be smacked down by the messiah to the teachers Lily Evans.

For the second time that day James got that huge grin on his face. Lily took her left hand and put it around his neck to lower the top of his body down wile her right was brought down out of his hair to his left ear. Lily once again got a big grin on her face and for an added effect made herself blush thinking 'James in the shower James in the shower room' and added a girlish giggle. James's grin widened at seeing her blush and started to lean down to meet Lily in a passionate kiss so what if everyone was there to witness it.

However with still half the distance to go Lily's eye's became ablaze with that emerald fire of wrath and before James could register her fury her right had that had been fiddling with his left ear slid down to bottom of his ear with her thumb and index finger out forming a pincher and with her perfectly manicured nails pinched down hard on his ear with a satisfying scream of "**CRAP**" coming from James (_did you really think I would give you a lovey dovey seen yet I may not put one in between James and lily at all but If you want one Review and I'll try and fit one in). _

'What yeah know I'm eating Molly's words, manicures do come in handy' mentally chimed Lily. The she gave James's ear a sharp tug "What did I tell you this afternoon if you ever tried or implied something like that again I'd make sure you never had kids." Whispered lily so only James, Leo Kagome, Cole, and willow could hear. All that came from James was another "crap" and "this hurts like hell Lily." "Good maybe you will learn this time when I'll lead you by your ear straight to bed much like a mother would do a very naughty child and I **MAAAKKE** you go to bed." said lily in a normal tone as if this was normal and started to head off with James in toe

"Miss Evans even though I'm sure James deserves any punishment you have already and will give him I implore you not to seriously injure him," Said Dumbledore finally someone actually speaking and not laughing.

"Will do Professor I promise not to seriously injure Potter but now I will excuse myself Potter and I Both need to get up early for Patrol" Dumbledore nodded and lily kindly said "Come on you guys fallow me" and added harshly to James "Come on potter march!" and they slowly made there way to the Heads's quarters on the seventh floor.

End for now

Crazy starts again

Wicked wiccan: _"There you go so remember and review, since you haven't had a chance to review it really wouldn't be fair if I put on more barney." _

Everyone else: _Big sighs_

Wicked wiccan: _evil smirk "Unfortunately for these four I'm not fair."_

Everyone else: "NOOOOOOOOOOO"

Wicked wiccan _pops in barney DVD pulls rope again and screaming is cut off "Ah silencing charms gift of the gods, remember review for your favorite characters sanity. Till thin bye by."_


	5. Meeting my many great grandson

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own associated with Harry Potter are one copy each of every books that's published to date and a copy of each of the movies to date so I don't own anything else besides the plot.

A/n Thanks to my reviewers and readers!!!

**Recap**

Harry is Leo Yasha

Hermione is Kagome Yasha

Ron is Cole Wisp

Ginny is Willow Wisp

Once again thanks to my lovely beta Celtic.

Wicked wiccan: i Sorry no crazy in this chapter my doctor put me on medicine but I'm in negations because they know I have the trio and ginny locked up tighter than fort knoxs maybe next chapter /i 

Meeting My many great grandson by Wicked Wiccan of the Middwest

James, Lily, Leo, Willow, Cole, and Kagome walked up toward the Head's quarters on the seventh floor, Lily still having James ear in a pinch and dragging him up the fourth floor secret passage that lead straight to the seventh floor was in the lead, with James of course in second.

"Ouch, shit, dam, mother of the lord in heaven, Lily are you by any change going to let me go any time soon." Asked a very in pain Potter half the pain being physical the rest being emotional as Lily had executed her revenge in front of everybody.

"Nope not a Chance in hell Potter until you are in the Head's common room." Said a very calm cool and collected Lily as if this was nothing new wile still looking like a viper ready to strike.

"Ouch but Lily if you continue to pinch or pull any harder you are going to give me an ear piercing and just so you relies I'm a macho guy and macho guys don't get their ear pierced." Said James trying in vain to get away from lily's hand.

"Oh, really James you should thank me lots a girls like their man with a piercing it makes them look even more macho." Said lily continuing up the stairs case.

They were about three fourths the way of the staircase when James stopped at the comment.

"Do you like your man with a piercing?" Said James hopefully

Lily looked over her shoulder. "NO, and come on lover boy." Said lily and then give James's ear another an extra hard tug and continued moving up the stairs.

"Ouch" Said James moving along with Lily by force. And the four waited to where they could not be overheard easily if they kept it quiet and followed James and Lily

Leo snickered and whispered "I'm starting to wonder if everyone didn't just miss identify and there's some other James Potter running around that's really my father or some other Lily Evans that's my mother with the way those to go at it."

Kagome replied "No kidding Har- I mean Leo."

"Totally, Lily is being brutal towards James" Said Willow

"Yea, and that looks like it hurts…. A lot" put in Cole rubbing his ear "I can practically feel my ear being pierced as we speak. Remind me while we are here don't let me piss her off." They all nodded in agreement at seeing Lily gave James's ear another viscous tug.

Lily hit the last step of the stair case and looked over her shoulder and yelled at the four new comers "Are you coming or what or would you rather sleep in the halls?"

All four of them looked up to find lily at the top of the stair well wile they were talking they had either slowed way down or lily had doubled the pace because they were only about half way up the stair case.

Leo replied "Yes, were coming just got distracted that's all" And they all hurried up the steps.

Lily pulled James out of the stair well on to the landing and cleared away from the entrance to make way for the four who were hurrying up the steps. Finally all of them had made it to the seventh floor landing all four of them heavily breathing.

Lily waited a few moments for her four comrades the catch their breaths while James was still hunched over because she still a firm hold on his ear. After there breathing had basically returned to normal she cleared her voice and asked "Now, if you follow me we can get settled and get to bed we have Head duties and I'm sure you will have straighten out all of the minor details with Dumbledore tomorrow as well."

"Quite right let's get a move on" Said Leo regaining his breath, "Yea, totally I'm beat I could use I nice bed."

"Here here" Exclaimed Willow.

"Um yes a nice warm bed does sound nice." Replied Kagome.

"Well lets double time because there waiting for us." Said lily and marched off down a corridor with James in tow and the others fallowing.

After a couple of twist and turns they reached a portrait that was only a couple of corridors away from the fat lady. The portrait was of tall a woman that was in great shape tall and muscular and slim but it only served to maker her feminine curves more noticeable. Her skin was smooth and flawless and naturally pale but not unhealthily so also gave off a slight bronze tinge to it as if the sun itself had kissed every inch of it. She wore a short yet elegant one piece dress that looked as if it were made of the forest itself with all shads of greens and browns. Her face was the perfect vision of the female species, her eyes were the perfect almond shaped and made of the deepest brightest green to an almost exact match of that of Lily Evans and of Harry Potter now known as Leo Yasha yet more brilliant and alive than even theirs. Her nose was small delicate and slanted just right I looked like it was almost to a perfect point. Her lips were full and naturally red. To top it all off the most brilliant thing about her atop of her eyes was her hair. The hair of the gods is all that it could be described as it was straight but flexible that it hung perfectly to her shoulder blades and it was white not grey nor silver but perfect white as if freshly fallen snow and moonlight were mixed as if the rays of the moon themselves had fallen just to make up her hair which was think and long and seemed to have no end to them for the only thing that kept the hair at bay was a bow and a quiver of silver arrows. The very last thing you noticed about this person herself was the mark on her forehead it was three symbols on was a full moon in the center and on each side of her was a crescent moon one waxing and the other waning and with it there was a faint glow like so many other things like her was moon light white.

Only to make her look even more beautiful was that she was in a clearing of a forest under the full brightness of a full moon in a clearing in the forest that matched her so well. And in her arms her folded arms was a snow fox cub with dazzling blue eyes that were staring directly at the six newcomers with vivid eyes. Along with the fox were other creatures of the forest there were hares, porcupines, squirrels, stags, wolfs, and other forest animals along with creatures such as satyrs, fauns, elves, unicorns, pixies, fairies, dryads, nyads, and other nature spirits.

All the animals and creatures looked and spotting lily they all smiled they knew how important she was to their mistress then their gaze turned to the boy she was dragging them all of them got scowls on there faces for they knew exactly who he was he was someone of great importance the their mistresses brother all though the females of the group got a smug grin seeing him being led around like a very naughty child. They surveyed the four new comers and stopped when the came upon Leo and saw his eyes.

At this all the creatures eyes widened only occasionally had they saw a human with those green eyes they had only come across Lily seven years ago and but otherwise they had not seen one since their portrait was created well over 3,000 years ago. They all looked at their mistress with these widened eyes she lightly nodded her head and all the animals and creatures around her faded out of the picture some to other portraits and some simply disappeared all together. The only ones left in the portrait were the women and the fox cub still in her arms. She looked at lily and spoke

"Hello Lily my daughter." her voice fine as silk and sweet as honey smiling at Lily that gave her a motherly quality.

"Hello mother Artemis." Replied Lily bowing her head.

Artemis looked at James who was still hunched over because Lily still had a hold of his ear. At seeing James her eyes narrowed "Has that idiot son of my brother's been harassing you again?"

"Unfortunately mother he was but I'm handling him just fine." Replied Lily

Artemis's eyes narrowed even more as if slits and glared into James's brown eyes and said "How dare you treat my daughter so disrespectfully do you have any idea who she is you know for a fact that I can use my magic to punish you on so many levels!!!" Her voice rising on many decimals.

James looked straight at Artemis in the eyes and replied "Yes you could my lady but the thing is you won't because I'm in the same position in Apollo's eyes so you wont do any of the sort of punishment and besides Lily may be your child and your patron gender but she is not claimed by another and she is not one of your priestesses so I do not have to go though you for consent to try and date her and she has not asked you for your help and I have not mentally or physically harmed her so by the divine law you can not interfere. But she has on the other hand physically harmed me as you can so plainly see. So as she is under your charge I demand she apologies and that she makes it up to me by letting me taker to Hogsmead the next weekend we are able to or I will report to father Apollo." James finished smugly.

Artemis just looked down from him her portrait and replied. "You are right I can not interfere because she is not one of my priestesses or claimed by another or any of the other reasons you have presented is true but I may implore you that Apollo can not interfere as well and also there are more restrictions on his part for you since you refuse to get my consent. Further more since from what my servants tell me you insult my daughter's honor by telling, referring, asking, and or implying, things of the most grotesque and vulgar nature thus the rules states that if you take a chance of saying such thing to one of my children you run the risk of being punished by their own hand or mine if they wish and she is I see taking very good care of herself." Artemis finished with a smirk of her own.

James for the first time since they reached the portrait looked away and blushed.

Lily at seeing this "Ai that I am mother but I thank you for your scolding it's was like the cherry on top of a Sunday and I would love to stand and chat with you but I must show our new friends and roommates to there rooms" Said Lily giving James a quick smirk,then giving Artemis one worth a million pounds.

"Roommates? OH my word you must mean the four standing behind you well daughter could you please introduce me to them."

"Of coarse mother this is Willow Wisp" Said Lily pulling her up by her side with both hands letting go of James who scooted out of her iron grip rubbing his ear checking for a hole. "And this is Kagome Yasha they are new to Hogwarts which is why they are sleeping in the Heads Quarter's." pulling up the bushy haired girl, finished Lily.

"Welcome my daughters" Said Artemis giving them the same smile that she gave lily

Kagome and Willow looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and finally Kagome spoke up "Um Artemis may I ask why you called us your daughters"

Artemis just looked at her and chuckled "Hm hm hm child do you have any idea who I am?"

"Ye-yes your Artemis, Greek goddess of women, the hunt and the moon among other things," Kagome replied

"Exactly my child I'm the goddess of women so all females are my child by right, as males are to my brother Apollo. We both have both genders but I have very few sons as Apollo has few daughters. So all females are my daughter's does that answers your question young one."

"Yes thank you now we both understand." Said Kagome both her and Willow flashing Artemis smiles and stepping back.

"And this mother is Willow's bother, Cole Wisp." Cole shied away from stepping forward but both Kagome and Willow looked at each other nodded and than pushed Cole up in front of the portrait he shot them both a nasty glare then face the portrait and gulped.

"Welcome to Hogwarts my nephew why you are so frightened." Glanced down at the red headed male

"Um Um well it's not very often you meet a goddess." He said nervously looking at

"I'm sure you don't young nephew I see something different in your eyes that not many truly have complete respect a respect for your opposite sex if I didn't know better I would say its almost a fear of women." Artemis commented with a smirk.

Cole gulped and his eyes twitched backwards toward the general area he knew his sister and girlfriend were at. They two girls in question mentally smirked.

Artemis saw were the boy was trying to see and saw her two new daughters trying to reframe from breaking a smile she put two and two together. "Ah I see why it would seem that your sister and lover have you trained well."

At this two pairs of eyes and two faces reddened and two and then came the high "How did you know we were together" By Cole and Kagome

Her smirk changed to a small smile and once again giggled "Hm hm hm hm Hm you both said it yourselves I'm a goddess, a picture yes, but still I'm a direct link to her in now and I have all her powers and there are not many mortals that can hide secrets from a divine being giving them a knowing looks.

Kagome stared up at Artemis with a scared expression fearing that she knew and would indeed inform others.

"Don't be scared little daughter all secrets of the heart are safe with me." Artemis replied giving her a little wink "Besides boys minds are way dirtier."

At this all three males blushed

Kagome smirked along with her for once agreeing with her and secondly glad she hadn't seen where they are truly from.

"There is one more is there not daughter?" Artemis asked looking at lily.

"Yes mother there is one more but please do not judge him on his appearance he is not anything like that of whom he looks" Said Lily bowing her head "This is Leo Yasha brother of your daughter Kagome." Lily said pulling Leo up nearest the goddess's portrait keeping his head down.

Artemis looked at him with a neutral face however her mind was working double time 'Hm this mortal is different not only from what I can see does he look like the son of my brother over there in fact if he was not standing over there I would bet my bow that it was him if not for a few other things as well. For one I can't get a read off him not even that Potter can and he's in the direct line from my brother the only ones more capable of blocking my telepathy is that of my own!... but that cant be he would have to have the eyes but wait I've never seen his eyes.' Checking to makes sure that yes indeed yes his eyes were covered. 'Dam, no way to tell I have took at his eyes to see if he is indeed directly descended from me' Then she got a an idea 'I may not be able to get clear read off him but she could get a very very very light fuzzy one off him and that told him he was the somewhat leader of these the other three and if its one thing a goddess knew how to do its intimidate a leader. "In my time of glory only enemy's and cowards kept their head hidden young nephew."

At this Leo Looked directly in the eye without flinching a clash of green eyes so green they outshined the brightest emeralds.

As soon as Artemis saw the eyes that nearly perfectly mimicked her own her own widened just enough to where you wouldn't notice it 'He is one of mine but not one of mine but I mean he has my eyes but he also has traits of Apollo as well but that's impossible if he wasn't standing before my very eyes. This has to be a trick sent by my brother but he couldn't have put his magic into one of mine or mine into his unless… Oh my the prophesy that was made has come true but wait the only being alive that carry on mine and Apollo's traits are my actual many great granddaughter lily and his equally great grandson Potter over there, so how unless maybe the prophesy hasn't come true at least not yet that means theses four are from the future. I knew they were hiding something that I couldn't reach. It must be Leo's or whatever my grandson real name is magic protecting them. Hm so the son of my daughter lily and my brothers son not **a bad combination his look and psyche and yet her with and mental agilty very good combination indeed although with them married it ought to be a very exciting couple of **decades.'

"Ah my dear nephew see what happens when you uncover your face you reveal your beautiful eyes that show compassion and fire and many other emotions of power." Said Artemis giving him a very warm smile.

"Thank you." Leo replied

"Thank you, who?" questioned Artemis

"Thank you, Aunt Artemis." He replied again smiling

"No problem little one, now daughter you were saying something about going to bed so password" She said looking at lily

"To true mother, so" "Once in a Blue moon" replied Lily

"Very good daughter good night everyone" The moon goddess replied and her portrait slid sideways to permit entrance.

All nodded and Lily once again while James wasn't looking grabbed his ear and walked in to the Heads common room. The rest followed suit. After the portrait closed behind Leo Artemis looked down at the young Fox cub that was still in her arms and said "Well Kit it seems we have some very important and intriguing quests so I would like you to go tell my brother Apollo that I request his presence Gryffindor's study at 9:00 A.M tomorrow do not tell him of what just ask for his presence do you have that Kit."

The young cub nodded and answered with a "Meeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww." hopped off her mistresses arms and though the forest and paintings to deliver the Request to the Lord of the Sun Apollo.

Artemis after Kit had left turned toward the back of the forest which was really the back of the painting if in the muggle world and said "Sleep well my Grandson."

i A/N All right I thank there may end up being some confusion so I'll try to cover some of them but some of them will be covered in the next chapter. All right for one thing most females are the daughters of Artemis in this story because in Greek mythology she is the goddess of women most of the males are sons of Apollo I just need in a balance so I chose these two. So this makes most of the female's nieces of Apollo and most male's nephews of Artemis. The whole eye thing will be presented in next chapter if you've figured it out great. /i 


	6. Daughter of the moon

**Recap**

Hermione Kagome Yasha

Harry Leo Yasha

Ron Cole Wisp

Ginny Willow Wisp

i Its everyone's favorite time… that's right you guessed it crazy time. /i 

Wicked wiccan: i Hi everyone. I'm back and crazy and wicked as ever. The doctors have finally agreed to take me off the meds under the threat of even more psychological harm to my prostrations of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who are not here at the moment but they gave a wizards vow to return after killing barney which I and every other American that's past puberty will thank for eternity. Let me guess you think your off the hook for blackmail review threats? wicked grin Guess again. Gets out remote with big red button and presses it. Wall retracts revealing bound teenage Sirius, Reamus, a madly flailing James and an empty chair. OK what's potter got to say? flicks wand at James /i 

James: i Why you stupid egotistic mother shagging bastard what have you done with Lily. /i 

Wicked wiccan: i I haven't done anything to her she went out shopping for some things we might need if the readers don't review. /i 

James: i Yea right you probably have her tied up as a mental tactic well I wont be intimidated you bloody poof. /i 

Wicked wiccan: i Believe what you want. /i 

Lily: /i comes bouncing in with big brown paper bag Hi wicked how these three idiots have been holding up? /i 

Wicked wiccan: i Well Padfoot and Moony have been cooperating but Prongs here has had quite a potty mouth. Did you get the stuff I asked for? /i 

Lily: i Shame on you James I know your mum taught you better than that, and yes I got everything you asked hot wax, duct tape, sponges, jumper cables, and the car battery. /i 

Wicked wiccan: i Ok good now I'll let you readers use how we will use those items to make three of the marauders life this chapter painful. /i 

James: i Lily how could you? /i 

Lily: i Simple he offered me freedom if I helped him figure out new torcher methods the hot wax was my idea. Besides I figured he finally tied you up and shut you up so he cant be all bad. /i 

Wicked wiccan: i Thank you now James since your talking do the disclaimer. /i 

James: i I will do no such thing you dam poof. /i 

Wicked wiccan: i Do it now or else I'll have Lily perform the castration spell on you. /i 

James: i gulp Ok ok Wicked wiccan of the middwest dose not own Harry potter an any way shape or form, and no this kidnapping is not breaking the disclaimer as this is only going on in his twisted little head and he is simply using us as guilt trip to get reviews because his story is brining enough in on its own because he is a stupid son of a… /i 

Wicked wiccan: i LILLY! /i 

Lily: i Points wand /i 

James: i Faints /i 

Wicked wiccan: i Ok now that that's settled on with the chapter /i 

**Daughter of the Moon **

Lily with James in tough or rather ear walked into a luscious Common Room. The room was decorated in silvers and yellows of various shades. The décor of the room was mostly of Victorian style furniture of couches, chairs and tables. All of which wood was carved with dazzling scenes the Sun and Moon. The room itself was in an almost perfect square. The portrait hole opened out into the last quarter of the room. To your right you saw two spiral staircases the closest one looked as if were made out of solid gold and at the top where the staircase opened up into a balcony like passage way and on the outside wall of the balcony was a sun. At the other corner was a similar staircase of seemingly pure silver. That like the golden one opened up to a balcony like passage way and on the outside wall was a moon. (_bet you didn't see that one coming hu)._ Too your left was the start of the living area of the room. With furniture and stocked bookcases all around and at the very end wall right in the middle was a fire place and on either side of the fire place was a portrait. On the left side was Sunny wooded clearing with flowers of all shapes and kinds, and colors. To the right was one similar to the portrait hole was a portrait of a clearing in a forest that was lit under the brilliance of a full moon only this one was missing the creatures and the moon goddess.

Leo, Kagome, Willow, and Cole fallowed and stopped in their tracks at the sheer beauty and luxury of the room. Lily looked back and said "Well come on you four this is your place as much it is ours."

They walked further in. James started to go toward the left toward the comfy furniture and welcoming fire. Lily gave his ear a sharper tug and hissed out "I don't think so Mr. if your going to act like a little baby then I'm treating you like one." Tugging James to the right toward the gold staircase. She tossed him toward the gold staircase and pointed up toward the balcony like passageway and said "Off to bed now Potter" She bellowed and pulled out her wand and pointed it at James.

James stared at the wand and gulped but said shakily "I not some child you can push around and punish Evans." He said coming out sternly and glairing at her

"Click" went lily's tongue and she stared at James and said "Can't punish you huh _denkou boruto!_" as soon as she yelled out the spell, a bolt of lighting shot at James who was on the stairs.

Luckily it didn't move as fast as normal lighting but still pretty fast James thanks to his seeker training he jumped off the stairs. "Shit" He yelled and he landed on the ground with hands over his head.

"I beg to differ Potter. NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She bellowed not lowering her wand. And putting her other hand on her hip

James got up and brushed off his knees and glared at Lily wile his right hand shacking toward his wand that was resting in his hip pocket on that side. Lily saw this and smirked "Go ahead and reach for your wand Potter I've been absolutely dying to try out this neutering spell I picked up."

Neither of the two, who were too engaged with each others movements, noticed that the one that they knew as Cole who had Kagome and Willow on either side of him and Leo behind them Paled and his knees to shake and he grabbed both Kagome and Willow's shoulder with each hand his knuckles turning white.

Both Kagome and Willow looked at him in confusion but he was still staring at his would be parents. They looked at each other than at Lily and James and then it struck them 'Go ahead and reach for your wand Potter I've been absolutely dying to try out this neutering spell I picked up.' They had heard Lily say a few moments ago. They looked back at each other and both of their mouths formed an O. No wonder Harry aka Leo was worried a neutered James meant no baby juice no baby juice equaled no baby Harry no baby Harry equaled the one cutting off the circulation to their shoulders could poof out of existence and oh my wouldn't that be hard to explain.

"All right Potter you were warned." Lily said raising her wand for a flick

James eyes got as big as dinner plates and in a blink he was gone up the stairs and in another blink you heard the slam and click of a door and lock. 

Lily smirked when she heard the slam and click she finished razing her wand to her lips and blew then said "Piece of cake" and grinned and turned around to face four pairs of staring eyes.

"What?" She asked as if nothing had happened.

"Um, well it's just were not really use to that sort of hostility." Said Kagome a little shakily.

"What oh u mean that that was nothing believe me. Leo are you all right you look pale or at least paler then you did and by the way you really need to get in to the sun more often it looks as if you were locked in under the stairs or something when you were younger. Leo Leo hello Lily to Leo comes back to the building what in bloody hell is wrong with you." Asked Lily concerned

"You just threatened his actual man hood you are cruel." Gulped Leo

"OH your still not hung up on that are you?" asked Lily looking at Leo's face which still looked as if he may fall over. "Obviously you are I forget men are usually sensitive to the subject even when it's not them being threatened." She muttered rolling her eyes

Kagome and Willow both gave Lily a glare, that all females seemed to be encoded with from birth. _(A/N you know what I'm talking about girls I've seen u shoot them and you guys out there we've been on the receiving end of them to.)_ The one that practally screamed 'Your Not Helping Do Something.' Lily felt a shot of compassion thought 'Great I've known the guy for just under two hours and I almost put him in cardiac arrest and he must think I'm a complete and total bitch when I'm not… ok well to Potter I am, but this guy just looks like Potter he has not even a drop of Potters' arrogance from what I can tell and here I am scaring him to be as pale as Sir Nicholas.' "If it makes you feel any better to know I was bluffing Leo there is not such thing as a neutering spell well at least not for humans I made it up." Said Lily than she gave a look up toward James room "But don't tell him that I still need some ammo on him."

Leo let a visible sigh and lowered his head he instantly felt relief. "Good just remind me never let me get you pissed off." He said Lifting his head meeting identical eyes of his own.

They shared a brief moment and then Lily laughed "Smart man and don't worry just don't become like Potter and you will be fine now lets go and sit by the fire."

"Actually I'm kind of tired do you mind if I head to my room." Yawned Cole

"Sure no problem Cole your room is probably up the gold staircase good night." said lily nodding toward him.

Cole nodded back "Night guys."

"Night." came three replies as Cole's red head and tall body climbed the golden staircase and a couple minutes later heard the opening and closing of a door.

About an hour had past and now it was 9:00p.m.

"OH my!" Kagome said thought a big yawn "I hate to say it but I'm going to bed and its only nine, but I'm plain wiped out."

"Yawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Wow I know what yea mean Kags I'm going to hit the hay to." Said Willow

"All right have a nice sleep your rooms are up the silver staircase. Night girls." Said Lily kindly from the comfy plush Victorian style couch she was in reading a book.

"All right." Said Kagome "Thanks Lily." Replied Willow. "Night Leo." They said in unison.

"Night guy's, sweet dreams." replied Leo from his plush high backed chair reading a book of his own choosing from the many bookcases.

It was now just Harry or well Leo and his future mother Lily in the common room now and they sat in their respective furniture for about another thirty minutes from reading or just looking at the fire until Leo got uneasy "Um, Lily?"

"Yes Leo." She said looking up from the book.

"Um, I have a question that's been bothering me since I met you." Said Leo tensely.

"Shoot away Leo I'll answer if I can." She said now looking at him with concern.

"Well its just ok, well how to phrase this so you wont get mad a hex me... well ok there's not but, why are you so Bitchy toward James?" He rushed out

"Sigh, of all the questions it's that one well its simple really he's an arrogant egotistic prat." Said Lily hoping that would satisfy Leo.

"No, that's not it" Said Leo

"Yeah I mean I sense he does have those qualities in him, but they are not as dominate with anyone other than you and he seems to not give it up as easily with you and I can also sense that there is something behind that I can not quite put my finger on." Said Leo tapping his finger to his chin.

"Dam, just like my mother can't get by with a lie like this always with the sixth sense its to be expected with her but you, you must pay a lot of attention to people. I don't suppose you would settle for just that explanation would you?" Asked Lily looking at Leo

"Would You?" Answered Leo

"I swear you are just like my mother Yasha but all right but it's a long one tricky story so you may want to come over here." Lily finished patting the other end of the couch then sitting facing it Indian style.

Leo got up and went and sat on the opposite end of the couch kicked of his shoes and took the same position as his mother looking at her resting his back on the high arm of the couch.

Lily pointed her wand and instantly a stand appeared with a tray on top of it were a silver plate of many types of biscuits, _(bear with me I'm using British English terminology I think biscuits are the term for American cookies someone correct me If I'm wrong.) _still warm and gooey, a silver bowl full of marshmallows and two steaming silver mugs full of hot steamy chocolate and a silver pitcher to refill there mugs.

"Help yourself like I said this is complicated and somewhat lengthy tale and confusing comfort, food will help." Said lily grabbing a snicker doodle and a mug after plopping some marshmallows into it. They sat in peace until each had finished a cookie.

Lily took one final sip of her chocolate and then just let go of the mug. With his seeker reflexes he went for her mug but stopped about half way when he noticed the mug wasn't falling. She looked at him and laughed "Obviously you have never had these mugs before they hover at the level they are sat and don't fall and don't spill but with those reflexes you could give James a run for his galleon. But now to business" she said "Have you ever heard of a place called Delphi?"

Harry set his mug up at arm level and it levitated just as lily's as his brows met in deep thought "Yea I remember it from History in Primary School, wasn't it like a great temple or something, devoted to Apollo."

"Yes, the story was The Temple of Delphi was once a holy place attended to by women who served the great mother Gaia. Until a great evil swept over the valley and took Delphi for its own. But this is where history and reality split. Where history and legend say that it was Apollo who freed the temple it was actually Artemis that Freed the temple and Gaia was so thankful that she gave the temple to Artemis as a gift." Said Lily stopping and taking a sip of her chocolate and grabbing a chocolate chip biscuit.

Leo clearly had questions so he took the opportunity to ask them. "Interesting story but what does this have to do with why you hate James so much." Asked Leo

"Well I told you it was a long and complicated story that and it spans way back so bare with me." She said looking at him. Taking a bite of her biscuit and swallowed followed by a gulp of chocolate, "Any other question before I continue."

"Yes, one why is it that history excluded that it was Artemis and not Apollo who freed the temple." Asked Leo getting another sip of Chocolate

"Ah that's another part of the story, any other questions." asked lily

Leo just nodded and grabbed another biscuit.

"All right well like you pointed out the temple was associated with Apollo because for one she never really showed her true form. For another they were twins and even if they were gods they were used to sharing things, another was that they oracles s at the temple were known for seeing into the future and that was associatedwith Apollo for being the god of the sun he was also the god of music, poetry, watcher of man and seeing the future. The goddess Artemis was believed to be Goddess of the woods, the hunt, the moon, and protector of women. What the mortals didn't know at the time was that besides being the guardians of the moon and sun and the protectors and guardian of men and women was that Apollo and Artemis shared all the other duties so it was really not a big deal for them." She said stopping to finish her biscuit.

Leo took this as another sign to ask questions "From what I recall Delphi was mostly inhabited by women. I mean I read there were some priests and other men there but it was mostly women who resided in the temple." Said Leo still trying to recall he read and heard.

"Yes that's true and if your thinking that mortal would have put two and two together some did others just disregarded it as the fact that Apollo was basically the Role model for every Playboy and Player out there even today." She said finishing off her chocolate placed her cup up in the air and poured her some more and popping in some more marshmallows and tipped the pitcher a little toward Leo who nodded and she refilled his mug as well.

"Still interesting story but what dose this have to do with the two of you?" asked Leo getting annoyed that she seemed like she was avoiding the question.

"Keep your robes on pretty boy this story starts with this and works over a couple of thousand years to me and James so patients are a virtue." She said glairing at him

"Ok, ok sorry it just seems like your avoiding the question."

"Well in mythology its said that Artemis would remain virtuous for ever however in reality she had intended to do so, but was caught and ensnared by love by this mortal known as Lysander, a Young man around 16 or 17 but back then he was just around the age of marriage. It was said that he had the heart of a warrior but the beauty and grace of an Amazon he was in love with the forest and the inhabitances he befriended nymphs and satyrs and all other creatures of the woods. Instantly she, Artemis fell in love with him and showed herself to him as a beautiful young maiden. Well as you can imagine he was awestruck by her beauty. Days and weeks past and each time she would appear. They would go into the woods for days sometimes and roam the woods he would bring her flowers and bring an animal toward her to pet. The creatures had finally seen though her disguise but kept up the appearance for she was really there mistress and saw the love she had for this man. Well they fell more and more in love with each other and they finally consummated that love."

Well the next morning Artemis, still in the clearing they fell asleep in, but he was not there. She went from there to another clearing. And there she saw Lysander holding his bow to another man with sword drawn. As she entered the clearing distracting Lysander and the guy quickly stabbed him and went for Artemis in her mortal form, but a great wolf sprang out of the woods. Well Artemis rushed to Lysander's side and she held him in her lap wile he was dieing she tried to secretly heal the wounds in her mortal form but failed. He said "Don't Artemis my love my goddess I am lost"

"I'm not Artemis my love I'm your simple lover" She replied stroking her cheek

"But you are my darling I noticed it the first time you held an animal you looked liked a mother holding her child only the Goddess Artemis would have that look and I must say I'm blessed for you to pick a simple mortal like me it is a shame it was so short lived" He said

"But it can I can heal you dear husband."

"No my love it time for me to pass on that's the penalty for loving a mortal but Please do one thing for me before I go" he asked desperately

"Anything my love." She said holding him close "Please let me gaze upon your true form" he said loosing most of his blood she nodded and undid her hinge and her hair of gold became of silver and the mark of a full moon and two crescents adorned her forehead.

"Simply beautiful kiss me my love" Artemis bent down and kissed Lysander as his life faded from existence." Finished Lily sipping some more of her Chocolate.

Leo was starting to get really into this story it was very interesting still a little ticked off as to what this had to do with his parents and was about to ask...

"Let me guess how does this involve you?" asked lily

Leo nodded

"Well this part involves me because from that one night with Lysander, Artemis conceived a daughter and that daughter who married and so on but that half human, half god girl was my many great grandmother. So I am a direct descended of Artemis.

Fin for now

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wicked wiccan: i OK so rember the list of items I had Lily get so review please. /i 

James: i You suck so much u ass. /i 

Lily: i So much for the peace and quite! /i 

James: i When I get out of here I swear you will be hanging from a flagpole by your underwear. /i 

Wicked wiccan: i You know the whole castration threat is still on the table and just because the Jkr wont consider it an option in the real books don't think I wont in an instant. /i 

James: i Ha I woke up right before that happened Lily said it herself there is no such thing. /i 

i Wicked wiccan and Lily look at each other with evil smirks /i 

Wicked wiccan: i There is just one thing you didn't count on. /i 

James: i What is that? /i 

Wicked wiccan: i This is my story I can make up anything I want. /i 

James: Pales than big anime style crying stats wile shaking his head WAAAAAAAAAI don't want to become half a man WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wicked wiccan: i Lily! /i 

Lily: i Points wand /i 

James: i faints /i 

Lily: i goddess I hope if I do have to have children with this pansy they don't faint as easily as him. /i 

Wicked wiccan: i Agreed no remember review please /i 


	7. Son of the son

**Recap**

Harry Leo Yasha

Hermione Kagome Yasha

Ron Cole Wisp

Ginny Willow Wisp

i crazy time again /i 

Wicked wiccan: i Hi all its time for another chapter. Hears blood curdling screams OH and that would be lily waxing James's leg hair after he tried unsuccessfully to grab her butt. Enjoy the chapter and review /i 

**Son of the Sun**

Leo just sat there with his mug in hand and a cookie half way raised to his mouth staring at Lily. "What" asked Lily as if she had said nothing wrong.

"Are you telling me that you're a goddess?" He asked attentively.

"No... well, yes. Well, its complicated and really technically I'm not a goddess, I could technically be called a demigoddess but I have no real unique godly power more or less I'm just more adept too some other rare skills in the magical world. Like sometimes I get feeling or vibes off people just as my mother had my whole family though my mother's side has. Also my magic is more powerful then most my age and my skills for brewing potions that involve moon phases and other things that Artemis is associated with such as creatures and the woods." She said off handily.

"Ok so now I get why you and the portrait of Artemis seemed so close, she's technically your foremother by blood not just by gender." Said Leo while he was thinking, 'So technically this makes me a demigod, great I hope Snape doesn't know or find out about this now or in the future, else he really will spite me for saying I have an ego of a god.'

"Yes, so you did pick up on that, you are very perceptive and not many people see that, they just think it's the whole mother, goddess, daughter, gender thing."

"Ok I know you're tired of hearing this but what does this have to do with you hating James so much." Leo asked exasperated drinking some more of his Chocolate and another Biscuit

"Its coming, this was just my part of the story, this is were James sort of enters the story."

"Well Artemis when she was ready to bear her child she went to one of her homes on earth that were maintained by the nymphs, animals, and even humans in her service. This is where she gave birth to the half goddess, Yue. Just as in the case of Hercules, Yue was part mortal so that meant she could not live on Olympus with her Mother, but Artemis loved her daughter so much that she spent most of her time on earth with her daughter. She would either be with her mother in the woods playing with animal cubs or at one of the homes or temples that belonged to Artemis while she was a away. It was later said that unlike Hercules, Yue never went on quest to reach full Goddess hood she was content to stay there on earth with the creatures of the forest. Well as she got older she was schooled by Nymphs, Centaurs, Satyrs, Fauns, and all other beings of knowledge. She, like her mother and father, was deadly accurate with a bow and had a way with animals, and she was beautiful beyond belief. Well it came time around the age of where most girls mortal girls got married she was about thirteen or fourteen and her mother decided that she needed to spend some more time with her mortal brethren. So Yue and Artemis decided to have Yue spend the late spring and early fall at Delphi. She could spend nights and things in the woods and villa's in her mother's possession but mostly she should spend it at Delphi or some other place with other mortals."

"Well when the leaves were unfurled and spring was under way Yue traveled to Delphi with her Mother the nymphs, centaurs, and other creatures of the forest and when they finally got to the mortal part of the forests Artemis switched into her mortal form the one Lysander always loved and made way to Delphi. When they got there they saw the head priestess. They priestess automatically recognized her patron goddess."

"Well as everything was said and done Yue was left at Delphi to mingle with her mortal brethren left with a couple of Artemis most trusted nymphs to protect her. Everything was going great she was loved by all the priestesses she had a natural gift of healing and other duties and chores that were always a strain on the priests and priestesses in which she was most willing to help out with but her most goddess given talent was the way she handled the orphans and other little children that lived in and around the temple many of days she could be seen heading out with them to the woods with the nymphs. She made friends quick, with most of the local girls that either lived at the temple, near by, or who visited. However she was to most of the boys, well young men for they were only 14 and 15 almost ready to marry and already to start wooing the girls at the temple or near by villages, she was the scorn and thorn in their sides. For they were wanting to impress them with their skill many even sought Yue for their bride but she like her mother was more interested in the forest and what not so eventually they gave up but started on other girls with there supposedly manly talents."

XXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yue had developed into beautiful young women as she was considered of the era, she was tall for a women, had developed a cross between her fathers honey locks and her mothers silver to create a most amazing shade of blonde, almost white but not quite and almost golden but not quite. She had already developed well defined curves and her waist was perfect not too wide nor to slim and she looked as if she was still developing and she had her mother's eyes. She carried a bow and a quiver of silver arrows on her back and she moved with grace and poise. She had exited her quarters at Delphi and was walking to one of the meadows that surrounded the great temple she decided the one that bordered the lake and the main temple as best.

Once she made her way over to the meadow with shade trees dotting the landscape with people of all ages sitting under them to the far end was the lake and to the back was the main temple and building. On the other two sides, there was, lush and green forests. In the middle of the meadow, a group of people raising from the youngest children to people of her age were forming in a circle. In the middle of a circle was a young man her age and the second one was a boy of around six or seven the older one was a stranger but the boy was very familiar he was an orphan that had become very close to Yue during her stay at Delphi and Yue felt toward him like a little brother by the name of Puck. The tall stranger had Puck lifted up in his hand by Puck's neck strangling him. "Put him down this instant!" Yue screamed

"Well this little rascal shouldn't had started something he could not finished." Said the stranger letting go of Puck's neck.

"Puck is what this stranger saying true" Asked Yue

Puck looked up from under the bangs of his golden curls and looked into Yues' deep green eyes "NO! Yue, he started it by saying you were to be his wife."

Yue saw no deception in this innocent's eyes. She turned to the stranger "If this is true why I was not informed about the engagement."

"Well quite simply no one has been informed of it yet." Said the stranger.

"How interesting, considering I didn't even agree to this." Said Yue

"Well everyone around knows of the great Yue Of The Forest you may have only been here at Delphi for not even a month and yet your reputation that has reached Athens and beyond says that the only other women in existence to be more wild and free spirited than you is the goddess Artemis herself and that you remain unmarried even though the marrying age fast approaches you."

"I do not know about it reaching Athens and beyond but yes I am sometimes known as Yue Of The Forest, but unless manners have changed since previous morning it is not polite to not tells one's name when they know so much of the other." She said keeping a calm voice even though she was starting to despise this man more and more.

"Ah yes, so sorry my lady, I am Demetrius first son of Theseus and Hippolyta, Lord and lady of Athens." Said Demetrius taking a slight bow.

"Yes, but that does not explain why you are here at Delphi." Said Yue remaining rigid

"Yes well you see my lady, my father has recently passed away and my mother wishes to go and reside back with her sister Amazon, so I am here at Delphi with my brother to get advice from the oracles and to claim you as my bride for it is said you have no man to marry." He said.

"Why would I need to marry?" asked Yue as if it were the least of her concerns which it was

Demetrius looked shocked "Well so you can have a man." While thinking 'This woman must be out of her mind.'

"Why in the name of the mother Artemis would I need a man."

"Well to allow you to have children and protect you from savage and barbaric beasts."

At this, Yue's emerald eyes that still held calm and warm nature, quickly hardened and she said in the most deadly of voices "I need no protection, for the only savage and barbaric beast there is are the creatures known as man and even then I shall not need protection from, for the most part dim witted beasts." She finished crudely.

"Ungrateful harlot, most women would jump at the chance to become lady of Athens and responsible for bearing sons that resurrected an almost dead house of such grace and nobility." Demetrius said staring directly at her

Yue slanted her eyes and preserved her full luscious lips "Well if acting like a know it all pompous idiot is what being part of a graceful and noble house is about I think they should all die out."

"Very well my lady if you shall not take my hand in marriage I shall take this boys throat for dishonoring his superior and a person of royal standing." Said Demetrius turning to puck who was on his feet in a Greek wrestling stance ready to either fight or flight whichever looked more appealing.

Demetrius dashed for puck. At this puck decided flight was more safer but started a little to late. Demetrius had Puck back in their previous position only this time Demetrius drew the short sword at his lean waist. At this Puck eyes shown fear while Yue's that were slanted most of the conversation widened for concern for her little brother figure "Wait!" she yelled right before the blade punctured his little stomach.

"Yes my lady, have you reconsidered my offer." He said looking over his shoulder at the distressed demy goddess.

Yue seeing his eyes flash in victory sobered up and said "Yes however you seem like a betting man and I need to have man that can protect me and provide for me himself not his servants so my lord if you can best me in a feat of the bow I shall lay with you be your wife and bear your heirs."

"Very well my wife shall we begin." Demetrius

"Yes my lord but must I remind you that you have not one yet." Said Yue getting her bow off her shoulders

"Hm yes but not for long." Demetrius lolled as a servant of his placed, a target the size of standard shield.

"Best out of the two competitions one with the standard target, whoever has the best accuracy, and the best range will win the second will be one of the strongest men here shall throw a discus for us each and we shall count to five and whoever hits the discus most accurate shall win the test if it's a tie we will do it again if you win I will be your wife, however if I win you swear upon your honor and house that you will leave me be." She finished "Agreed."

"Agreed, my wife but please ask your servants to start packing your things." He grinned

"Please good sir just shoot your arrow."

Demetrius knocked his arrow and aimed at the target _twang _went the bow and the richly colored arrow hit it dead center at fifty yards. Yue just started turning around away from the target "What my sweet going to pack your things?" When the now officially ticked off maiden was about another twenty yards she stopped and in a flurry of bright pale gold and stunning forest green of her hair and dress unleashed her arrow and with a thud it hit dead center splitting the young lord's cleanly in half.

She marched back over to the group that had assembled "I believe that is my point your highness."

"Grrrrrr! someone prepare the discus." Demetrius angrily

Yue smirked at the disgruntled tone in the young prince's voice. As two of the strongest men stood up the enraged prince knocked his arrow and took aim. The first man threw the discus and when Democritus's arrow went flying it barley grazed the edge of it the discus landing still mostly intact a few feet from were the arrow hit it. The young prince's eyes looked as if they were of fire 'how could I bloody miss that I hope to all the gods that she misses and we do it over.'

Yue knocked her arrow looking solemn but in reality she was nerved racked 'Oh mother by my maiden hood and all that is good in this world let my aim be true.' She stared at her bow and her emerald eyes which were the only thing that gave even the slightest clue to her true feelings, hardened. 'No, this bow was her fathers the one that was a gift from her mother to him and when she was old enough to run it was given to her enchanted from the start to only be able to be drawn by one of her fathers blood line never to heavy or to light of a pull always just right this was the Senshu No Za Meimei Kaze, the bow of her father and her decedents and I will not let the future keepers of this bow my children and their children be fathered and fore fathered by such an egotistic pampas ass.' She looked at the young man of eighteen who had volunteered to throw her discus she looked back aiming her bow and said "Now" and the discus flew

Yue waited the discus continued to fly it flew and flew and flew until it had reached the Lake. "Hit the mark!" she whispered and briefly on a day when it seemed like the winds had took the day to rest their was a gentle breeze light enough to just barely rustle the trees, grass and the hair and clothes of the people and everyone could feel the magic that radiated in the air and then i twang /i went the bow and the arrow flew the breeze which had mostly had been blowing in no specific direction suddenly changed and carried the arrow toward it mark and smashed it in to hundreds of pieces falling into the lake.

She turned around with a nonchalant look on her face and there was a huge uproar of praise mostly from the women, maidens, and young children with a couple of men thrown in applauding her. She looked toward Demetrius "It looks like I won our little wager now please cease and desist on pursuing me to be your wife."

Demetrius was in shock that he was bested by a woman! "All right," started Demetrius he knew when he was bested but stopped when he spotted Yue's quiver The spot where the missing arrow should have been was pulsing with silver light in the shape of an arrow and then suddenly the light faded and in its place was an arrow the same as all the others. "Never, you shall be my wife you cheated!" Pointing his finger at Yue

"I did not, and you insult my honor." She said outraged

"Yes my lady you did look at her quiver everyone the arrow she shat has reappeared in her quiver by magic and no doubt her bow is as well, so that my comrades is cheating."

"Ah let thou without sin cast the first stone my lord, for if I'm not mistaking that is a bow the lord Apollo gave to your fathers as a wedding present made of his sacred wood and blessed by him and mine is of Artemis thus we are on the same footing so please leave me be"

Demetrius shouldered his bow "you overbearing wench you will be mine." At this he lunged at her. In and instant every man had his hand one his blade most of them might dislike Yue for she sometimes foiled their plans to woo a girl but they didn't hate her and they would be dammed if they let someone soil her honor. However before the men could take another step blur came out and stopped the young prince.

"Stop brother I saw everything she won fair and square and she is right you were on equal footing so please go its time for you to see the oracle."

Demetrius looked the new comer in the eye "Fine my brother I will return shortly." The young prince turns and leaves toward the main temple.

As all the people filtered away from the sight only Yue and the stranger remained He turns around and she notices he is quite stunning. He has light brown hair that hangs down to his shoulder in curls he had high cheek bones, kind grey eyes, and a athletic frame. "I'm so sorry my lady my brother can be a little overbearing at times."

"Yes I can see that now thank you for stopping him."

"Your are welcome but I know good and well that every man here would defend your honor my lady and if they had not you could have stopped him if you had wanted." He said "I take my leave of you now my lady good day" and started to walk away.

"Wait!" said Yue turning to face the young strangers back

"Yes?" he said looking over his shoulder.

"I wish to know the name of you stranger, the only thing I know of you is that you are the brother of Demetrius. So please would you not at least give me your name."

The young man turns around and says in a very deep voice "I am Arkantos younger son of the late Theseus and Hippolyta younger twin of Demetrius and minor prince of Athens my lady." He said steeping into a low bow.

"Well thank you once again lord Arkantos for your kindness and am or most commonly known as Yue of the Forest." She said putting in an equal bow

"Ay lady Yue, I know of you as my brother has said your fame reaches to Athens and beyond but please my lady just call me Arkantos I need know title."

"Yes of course Arkantos and please mine as well just Yue when next we meet."

"OF course my La I mean Yue," and he departed,

Yue stopped for a moment watching him go and then headed off to the forest to find the nymphs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxscenechangehogwartsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily took a break in her story telling to down her cup of chocolate that had become cold and poured her.

"Good god when you say long you do mean long." Said Leo finishing his cup as well

"We can always stop for tonight if you're tired."

"Not chances in hell keep the hot chocolate coming and I'll be fine Lily," said Leo holding his mug .

"All right but go easy on this stuff it may be magic but the caffeine will still have you awake come Halloween if you keep hitting this rate."

"Well it's just that good."

"Yea yea yea Mr. Suck up so where was I?" Asked one day mother to her someday son.

"Yue going off to the wood with the nymphs after meeting Arkantos" said Leo like a 7 year boy being told a fairy tale by his mother only in this case about tack on another 10 from the boys age.

"Ah yes now were getting to the end of their story."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsenechangedelphixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young prince and demigoddess were returning to the temple with the young children and a small escort of woodland creatures and nymphs they had become quite good friends since Arkantos's arrival.

"We almost to the temple young ones if you wish go ahead but please allow one of our woodland friends to accompany you." Said the silver haired maiden and with that all two or three figures remained 'How can I say that I do not know if I can control myself with him alone he has proven to be a noble man, but what would he say if he knew how I felt for him.

She turned around to see Arkantos stooping down and whispering to Puck and she got a weird feeling so she walked toward them. "Now try and remember what I told yea now go along." The prince said to the little boy.

"Thank you Arkantos." the small boy replied then taking off into the woods fallowed by a fox cub leaving the prince and the demigoddess alone walking to the temple.

"What did you tell my charge Arkantos?" Said Yue giving the prince a hard look.

"Nothing that will harm him or others I assure you." he replied 'And nothing that I would not ask you in heartbeat but you would spite me for even suggesting to court you.'

They walked on until Arkantos stopped her "look" he said and pointed

There was Puck sitting next to a young girl who looked have some nymph blood in her veins. They were both looking shyly at each other finally Puck produced a perfect white rose and presented it to the young girl. The girl took it looked at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Puck instantly smiled the girl took off with Puck at her heals and two fox cubs fallowing

Yue viewed the whole thing with a smile. "Thank you for giving Puck that advice, Arkantos." 'OH how I wish I was the girl and Arkantos was Puck but he shall never look upon me as but a friend.' She thought.

"Of course hopefully he will someday make a woman a good husband." He smiled 'As I would you my dear Yue but you shall never love me as I love you.' Thought the prince eyes darkening

The finally reached the temple only to fine a huge crowd forming a circle.

Then most of the crowd disappeared to reveal a young man about the same age as Arkantos an age around 16. He had deep raven colored hair, brown eyes, and a toned body. His chocolate eyes looked at Yue and he smiled reveling a set a straight white teeth. The dark haired stranger walked up to her and took her hand "I am Alexander son of the god Apollo and seer Cassandra. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The dark haired stranger said kissing Yue's hand.

Yue shakes him off her hand as politely as possible to hide her disgust "I'm Yue of the forest it is nice to meet you but my lord what might I ask"

"Well as it is my fathers temple most usually I live here but my mother and I have been living in Sparta for a year and a lot has changed maybe you would like to show me around starting with personal quarters." Alexander said raising an eyebrow and a suggestive grin.

"How dare you insult my honor." Hissed Yue holding back her full wrath by a thread.

"My lady I can not be blamed I'm part god we are know for are sexual appetite and you should be honored being bedded by a god I may even wed you." He said getting closer.

"I do not wish it thus it will not be." Said the blond haired maiden.

"Oh but it will" he said grabbing Yue "Now give me what I deserve"

Yue struggled then stopped and said "All right my lord" leaning in

Alexander smirked and leaned in and closed his eyes. She smirked and then sharply brought her knee up to his loin several times. His eyes bulged and he let her go and stunted over falling to the earth.

Arkantos grabbed Yue's shoulder "Come please my friend join me at my villa tonight for supper maybe you need to get away for now."

"Yes let me get my things." She left to go have her things packed and her servants for the night at the villa.

Alexander got up took a few deep breath "do you think you will ever win her over lord Arkantos you may be a prince but you are younger and I am a demigod you can not win." He said smirking.

"She may never return my feeling but I will protect her as a friend." He said glaring at the dark haired demigod.

"Oh I know, dear prince however it will slowly drive you to the point of insanity to know that you can not have what you want, and you have her trust now but as you spend more time with her., the more your patients will wane and then you shall break her trust. Then when she is all teary eyed about your betrayal of her trust she will come to me and thus she shall be mine." Said Alexander walking around to face the graven faced prince who was looking at the ground and put his hand on his shoulder. "Just give up she will be mine."

Arkantos face instantly hardened "Never!" he hissed, and looked at the pompous ass of a man and grabbing his hand. Instantly they were both sucked into a vision. Arkantos was floating 'Huh where am I!' he thought lazily he looked around and saw nothing but blackness but then suddenly Alexander materialized out of the blackness.

Alexander was not as surprised 'A vision is starting but of what and why is it taking so long it should only take a few seconds for me to start seeing the future' then he saw Arkantos 'Huh no wonder a mortal doesn't have the capacity to see the future at a fast pace'

Then they were flying though the woods to a lush villa 'Why are we at my villa', they flew though the wall as if it was not there and were in Arkantos's personal apartment and on the bed were Yue and another Arkantos talking they could not here what they are saying but they were really close and then Yue leans over and kisses his cheek the two look at each other and start a deep passionate kiss. The real Arkantos is reeling 'me and Yue but how' he thinks a then suddenly for him the vision fades away.

The vision stops for a second "What now" he looks around just in time to see Arkantos fade away "Well that explains it mortals cant handle seeing into the future very long unless blessed by a god or goddess now to normal speed." He snaps his finger and things speed up the sun rises and sets hundred of times and there before him is a young maiden under a tree by a lake that looks like the water is black with red hair and her eyes are closed. A man with dark unruly hair comes up. 'Is that me' No but its defiantly a descendant of mine.

"Please just a little peck you know you cant resist me" the stranger says.

'Definitely my descendant'

"OH but I think I can," says the maiden opening her vivid and dazzling green eyes.

'What a descendant of Yue'

"OH no you cant its destiny that we meet and wed and you bear my children you know that so for now come one just a little peck."

"OK you want a peck come here and I'll give you a peck" she said.

HE walked over closed his eyes.

"HIYA!" and she threw the man into the lake.

'Yep most defiantly Yue descent' the sun set and rose many times again and their stood the same to people only a could of years older were standing under the same tree only joined by an elderly gentleman with long white hair and beard. The young couple seemed to be going though some type of marriage ritual they kissed and then once again the sun and set and rose. This time the women was not yet a year older she was in labor the man stood on one side of her wile to her other was… His own father Apollo and at the midwives station was Artemis herself delivering the child. Suddenly the room grew dark and only the lights of the torches shined Alexander looked out the window and saw that the moon and sun had covered each other in perfect harmony then suddenly.

"WAAAA WAAAA" the demigod turns around and there in Artemis's arms is a baby boy fresh from the womb Artemis wraps it in a blanket around it and hands it to its mother. Alexander looks at the new being and there in front of him is a boy with high cheek bones a tousle of obsidian hair and dazzling liquid emerald eyes staring up at him smiling as if the child knew he was there. A blend of both traits of himself and Yue and upon his for head is sun and moon overlapping glowing in divine light. Then slowly the light comes back and as the eclipse wanes so does the mark until both have gone.

For a final time the sun sets rises many times. There stands before him himself only with radiant eyes of green facing a creature that looks like a snake and a man. In the young mans hand he holds the bow he saw with Yue and on his back a quiver of the golden sacred arrows of the sun. Right after he hears the twang of the bow the image fades and he come back to reality.

Both men are reeling from the experience. Alexander looks at Arkantos "I shall leave Yue be I have seen what will become of your union a descendant daughter who shall marry my descendant son and the fruit of the marriage shall be a child that will purge the world from and evil greater than the titans good by my lord." With that he the demigod took his leave.

"Are you ready?" came a voice Arkantos turned around and there was Yue in the exact same clothing he had seen in his vision.

"Yes lets go"

"Good I have something we need to talk about."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxhogwartschangexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So thats James role in it and just incase your wandering Arkantos and Yue married Arkantos killed Demetrius for he tried to rape her he became a great king of Athens as did his only son, And Alexander married a daughter of Aphrodite and his line reined at Delphi until it closed and no one knows for sure what he saw in that vision except a child is to be born to save the world from a darkness." Said lily taking a drink of her drink

"How does this tie in with James?" Asked Leo.

"Well lets see Alex had unruly black hair straight white teeth and ego the size of dragon and not know no means no remind you of anyone."

Leo furrowed his brow then his jaw dropped "No you cant mean James isn't he... couldn't possibly be..."

"Yes James a flesh and blood descendant of Apollo."

i Till next time yall /i 


	8. Grandson of the two

Grandson of the Two

"So Leoany questions?" asked Lily. 

"Um yea, well for one you explained how James is involved but not in detail,and not why you hate him so much for wanting you to go out with him, and even if he does want to go out with you isn't that incest? Considering you**'**re like cousins" asked Leo 

"Ok first off yes technically it is incest but at the same time it**'**s not. We are cousins but it**'**s like up in the triple digits so very very _one 'very' will do the trick_ distant. If we were to date it would be acceptable by muggle standards and even more so with wizarding ones. As for your first question do you remember when I told you that no one knows what Alexander told Arkantos?" asked Lily. 

"Yes, what of it?" 

"Well, you see that is what others were led to believe but only I, James, and soon you will know the truthLater on after Arkantos and Yue have their first child Alexander shows up. He looks down on the small boy and tells them that the child that he foresaw, the child that ridded the world of a great evil; would be a child born by a mother of Artemis's bloodline and fathered by one of Apollo's bloodline. Since Yue and Alexander there has not been a direct child of Apollo and Artemis that were the opposite gender until James and me so combined with Voldemort out there mustering followers and James and me and with James**'s** already over**-**inflated ego he naturally assumes that we are destined to marry. Or at least shag and conceive a child to deliver the world" finished Lily while shaking her head from side to side. 

"Not asking very much of you is he?" asked Leo sarcastically w**h**ile taking another sip of his chocolate. 

"Hmm you're telling me" she answered back "So now do you know why I hate him for asking me out at every turn?" she 

"Not at all Lilyhe is just wanting to either marry you or shag you nothing no reasons at all hate him" Leo said rolling his eyes with obvious sarcasm. 

"I swear the more I'm around you Yasha the more I'm convinced my mother possessed your body**. S**he would have said something just like that**,"** Lily saidshaking her head. 

"Well you know I try Lily" 

"Sure you do Yasha, but anything else." 

"Ok so let me put this in laymen's termsnow that I know the whole story. A son of Apollo has the hots for his cousin the daughter of Artemis. However the girl wanted a mortal had a kid and the son of Apollo showed up and told them that eventually a couple of their kids will shag and have a kid that would save the would from a evil?" 

"Yep that's about the size of it Of course James wouldn't have been as nearly as constant about us getting married or at least having a kid together if that dam Dark Lord Voldemort hadn't shown his ugly head a couple of years ago. But no he just had to begin his first attack on conquering the wizarding world before I had time to get married to someone and am not being perused by an over**-**egotisticpain**-**in**-**the**-**ass Quidditch jock who thinks he is the Gods' gift to all of witch**-**kind! Who wouldn't be so bad if he would just pull hi**s** head from his ass for two seconds and deflate that head of his" finished Lily in her ranting 

"Got a wee bit of an anger management issue do we? If I didn't know any betterLily I would say you liked the over**-**egotistic pain**-**in**-**the**-**ass Quidditch jock as you so elegantly phrased it. However that's just my opinion" replied Leo 'Heymight as well start pushing them together so that way I won**'**t go poof' he _thought_ secondly. 

"Wh**-**wh**-**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Lily 

"You**'**re not deaf, Lily I'm sure you heard me the first time... but do try and keep it down, so as not to wake the others. Besides I only say it because you said he wouldn't be so bad if he would just deflate his head a little." 

"Yes I did, but there is more of a chance of a troll inventing a potionto cure the lycanthrope disease th**a**n that happing me dating James, and don't worry about the others the room walls are applied with ancient silencing charms not even a herd of elephants could make a peep unless the occupants of those rooms were in dangerThen all hell would break loose" said Lily with a sigh as she pouted. 

"Hey no need to poutHowever considering it**'**s way past midnight and that we both have things to do in the morning I thing it**'**s about time we get to bed" said Leo looking at the clock. 

Lily followed his gaze and her eyes widened. "Wowyou**'**re right Leo let**'**s hit the hay as the Americans say." She got up and started for the other side of the room toward the staircases. "YOU should be bunking the right up the golden staircase." 

They both made their way toward a staircase Leo tired to walk up the staircase but it felt like he had hit a solid wall. "Lily why can't I get up to the rooms?" 

She looked over towards Leo and there he was at the bottom of his spiral staircase banging on the golden**-**colored barrier that had risen on the fi**r**st step. She walked back down to the bottom of her steps to get a closer look. Sure enough the barrier was still there. "Leo come here for a second." Leo looked confused for a second but shrugged his shoulders and got to the first step of the silver staircase. Lily climbed a couple of steps to give Leo some room. "Come on try and walk up the stairs." 

Leo wentto climb the silver stairs Suddenly like with the other staircase a barrier sprung uponly this one light silver color This one was only solid for a moment before his body slipped though. 

The sensations running though Harry when he went though that barrier was ecstatic remarkable, lovely, magnificent It felt as if he was wrapped in a warm embrace **T**he feeling of love was flooded though the very bones and soul but all to**o** soon the feeling was over only the slight after**-**affect left in his bones. 

"Interesting very interesting" Said Lily in almost a trance. 

"What is?" heaskedgetting very irritated with that phrase 

"Wellquite simply it's a surprise that you got by the barrier considering it was designed so that only people that are sleeping in the quarters upstairs could pass though it without a personal invitation, now usually that wouldn't be a problem but the sleeping arrangements are decided by Artemis at night and Apollo in the day and it**'**s just usually that they sort the sleeping arrangements the whose child you are If you**'**reApollo's or another god**'**s you sleep up the golden staircase, if you**'**re Artemis's or another goddess's child you**'**re up the silver one" she started 

"And let me most usually hats weird because I'm I a boy and I'm going up a staircase usually for girls?" Leo said raising an eyebrow. 

"Precisely," said Lilywalking up the stairs with Leo. "Artemis thinks most of the male species are idiots who need to start thinking with the head that's on their shoulders. Which is most indeed trueexcept for a select few which are not surprisingMost of those men are spiritual children of Artemis even if they don't know it, but how unfortunate you'll have a better chance of getting hit by lighting fifty times rather than ever meeting more than a hundred in your lifetime. I bet it's your eyes the ancient Greek muggles thought that those with those vivid green eyes like yours or mine where a sign that you were blood descendant of Artemis. Even though she was the virgin goddess they still thought she had blood decedents like with the Virgin Mary and JesusIt was thought she sent her children to be born to her priestesses, that is a bunch of poppycock but that's the ancient Greeks for you. No, in the whole world only my family is the blood descendant of Artemis and even though I never met anyone with my exact color eyes before until you I was starting to believe it, but now it**'**s impossible I mean here you are so that's just a myth" ranted Lily stopping at a door with a silver L on the front "Here we are Leo your roomGood night and sweet dreams." 

"You tooLilygood night," said Leo walking into his room and Lily continuing on to her room. Leo stepped into his room which was decorated in rich royal colors. To his surprise all of his stuff belongings werein his room and placed into order. And on his bed with was a small jewelry box bade of darkly stained wood base on the top the rim of the lid was the same color stained wood but it sunk in to a shallow even dip that had a note addressed to him. 

i_ Dear Harry,_

_Your things along with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's things __were__ in my office when I arrived from dinner. Along with your thing was this box with a note saying it __was__ about time you got a rightfully belonged to you and then it the note disintegrated;__hope you find your accommodations in order. Good luck __i__n doing whatever you need to do but I warn you____ try not to interfere with Lily and James's natural relationship____W__e don't know what the outcome is____ Sweet dreams____ Mr. Potter.  
_

Dumbledore /i 

He picked up the note andunder it was surface painted white and in the center was a sun in a burned outline e sun and in that was a charred outline of a full moon silver to form an eclipse. Harry carried the box and laid it on his dresser on the **box's **curved legs still holding the note. Harry lifted the lid to reveal that the interior was lined with plush royal purple velvet**. O**n the lid was a necklace hook on which hung a golden chain at the bottom hung a silver pendant in the shape of a full moon. On the bottom of the box was a place for rings but out of the dozens of holes to hold them was just one set on a silver band was a golden sun. Harry looked directly at the necklacehe recognized it. "That's the necklace Lily was wearingThis must be hers." He reached out to touch it and as soon as his fingers touched the cool silver there was a blinding flash of light. 

At the same instance in time Lily had just finished dressing for bed she reached behind her head to unclasp her necklace. Suddenly the necklace glowed and she was dragged into a vision. 

There in front of Lily was an older self holding a bundle in a blue blanket. Up behind the older version of herself was a tall man with back hair and vivid brown eyes and a kind smile that could only be and older version of James Potter. James came and put his arms around her and the bundle and smiled kindly at both of them and kissed the older Lily on the cheek. For the first time Lily saw another figure out of the corner of her eye that was slowly moving toward the couple. At first she thought it was James as the only thing she saw was a head of unruly hair. Lily ran up to the young man to take hold of him only to stare into eyes that mirrored her own. "Leo? Leo what are you doing here?" However he didn't answer he was just staring at the couple with the bundle as if in a trance. "Must be Leo's first vision." She said out lowed. 'I wonder what's in that blanket?' she thought slowly both her and Leo who was still in his trance like state made her way to the couple. They both peeked over the lily's arm and the rim of the blanket to stare at what was in the blanket. The two pairs of green eyes were shocked to see another pair of eye that looked identical to their own on an infant of six moths with a mop of jet black hair on top of its head. For first time someone spoke it was the older Lily that said "We love you Harry." looking at the infant.  
_  
_

Then finally Leo spoke "I love you too Mum, Dad." 

Lily whipped her head around to stare at Leo to see him staring at the older version her and James with tears in his emerald eyes. 'Mum? Dad? But how?' she thought. Lily looked up at her older self who was still staring at the infant along with James only to have them both fade out of sight leaving only the infant named Harry in his blue blanket still hanging in midair. Suddenly the infant turned until his feet were toward the floor. Then before her eyes the infant started to growHe grew from three**-**mo**n**th**-**old toddler to five to ten to fourteen and finally stopping at seventeen in only a few minutes. Lily had to gasp because she was seeing double who werestaring at each other both in a trance like state. "What" she said before there was another flash of light and she was sitting on her bed. "Leo!" she said and ran to his room. "Leo" she said knocking on his doorwith no answer she opened the door. There was the teen she knew as Leo Yasha laying across his bedunconscious. Lily crept into his room to see he what looked like a necklace in his left hand and a note in his right. She pulled on the chain to pull out the moon pendant that was exactly like the one that still hung around her neck "What the hell?" she saidstaring at the necklace. She grabbed the note and read, until finally staring at Dumbledore's 

"So that**'s** what he meant in the vision and how it happened he must have had some sort of magical reaction when he touched the necklace" she said "So this is what one of my children will look like." She flicked her wand which she had enough sense to grab and Leo or Harry levitated and his bed covers slid back and he settled on his bed**. S**he pulled the covers up and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Harry." She walked to the box and hung the necklace back up and closed the lid and walked back to her room. She slid into bed "Wait for Harry to be born that means I'll have to shag James oh Bloody Hell!" She screamed and fell back into her bed.


	9. Sibling reunion

Harry woke with a giant yawn and the sun seeping into his room. 'Man, what happened last night, last thing I remember is touching a necklace and seeing this flash of light and then my parents holding me, ok for now on laying off bloody chocolate and biscuits right before bed. He looked at the clock on his bedside table to the clock 7:45 "Crap" 

"Harry, mate, what took you so long? We tried to wake you but you were 

"Yeah, sorry about that Ro… Wait, what if someone here us using our real names?" asked Harry, alarmed. 

"Don't worry, both of your parents went out on morning patrol and meeting but I do suggest we get to Dumbledore's office," offered Hermione 

"You**'**re right, Hermione. I think we should head out, come on." All four of them got out of their seats headed for the portrait's hole. 

As the portrait swung behind them Harry noticed that there was a new figure guarding the portrait. In the place of Artemis was a figure with the face and body of a man but had furry legs with cloven hooves. Harry turned around as asked, "Where is Aunt Artemis?" 

The figure that looked no older than him or any of the others replied, "You will not normally see her guarding this portrait during the day hours; it's normally guarded by her brother and my master, Apollo, but on this occasion both siblings had something to which they needed to attend. I am Pan, I am pleased to make you acquaintance, young master." 

"Ok thanks, Pan," said Harry, flashing a smile and turning to catch up with the others. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxwith the siblingsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In Gryffindor's study the sunlight was shining brightly and all was quite. Above the fireplace was another portrait much like the one that guarded the Head boy's and girl's quarters. 

Artemis slowly and gracefully swept into the forest painting and looked out into the empty and silent room. "Damn, why can't my brother ever get here on time? No matter. Might as well." She closed her jade green eyes and channeled her energy "Exsisto." Artemis was surrounded was by swirling lights and in her painting and they swept from the painting into the study. When she finally appeared in the divine form in the real world she looked the same except looking like a maiden in her late teens instead of early twenties. She opened her eyes she sighed and looked up at the cold stone ceiling and yelled, "Apollo, get your ass down here now!" 

"Now, now my dear, resorting to yelling and cursing. How perfectly mortal of you," came a voice from behind. Artemis swirled around to face a young man who was sitting on a sunlit window ledge. 

Ever since the Greeks had started worshipping Apollo they always portrayed him in both statues and poems with blonde curly hair, a small beard to match, the bluest eyes that outshined sapphires, sun-kissed skin and the slim fit body of well… a god. However, in reality he had wild jet-black hair, smooth face, deep brown eyes, but they did get his physic down pat. Although if you where were to ask Apollo he would tell you that all the sculptors who made a statue of him worshiped others gods because they did not fully portray his manly 'endowment' while every other god just chalked it up as typical male ego. To top it all off upon Apollo's forehead was a full moon with a sliver of a crescent running across the top to mark him as a god. 

"Hello, Apollo nice of you to join me," said the moon deity coolly, glairing at her younger twin brother. 

"Good Heavens, sister lighten up already I was only a little late, and what is so important that has gotten your divine knickers in a twist and call here anyways?" 

She sighed and began "Well it all started with someone I thought was your brat Potter…" 

"Now, just wait a minute, Artemis. Don't think everything that goes wrong is my grandson's fault. If anything it's yo…." began the now royally or godly ticked sun god before he was cut off by his sister 

"That is not what I meant meant by that so will you shut up so I can continue?" she said with an arched brow. 

"…." 

"Thank you, dear brother. Now in reality the boy was in almost every way identical to James Potter, but except for one major difference: the boy had my eyes." 

"But I didn't" he started before an icy glance from his white-headed sister and then he shut his mouth. 

"Thank you, yes, I know you didn't even if you did glamour one of your other children to look like James with Lily's eye's they would not be able to erect a barrier in their mind that I could not break. I could not read his companions either, but I did sense they were surrounded by _Gordric's _aura and the only place that has his aura as strong as they did is here. So I'm assuming this is were they spent a lot of time, and considering at this moment in time that Lily can't stand to be close enough to touch him with a 20 foot pole, I highly doubt they have conceived a child together. Even if they did I highly doubt it would be 17 already. That's not even a common occurrence among gods much less demigods and mortals. So the only answers lie in the future, and before you open your mouth, little brother, I know I said I couldn't read them, but I could get a slide glance into the others with him and even a twinge on the boy himself. My theory is that if we can combine our powers we can see into their future. He may or may not have both of our bloodlines but together we should be able to override his defenses after all, even though he could be of both of our lines he is only a demigod, after all. So what think you, dear brother?" 

"I'm not your little brother, Artemis, we are twins for heaven's sake," said the raven-haired sun god with a huff. 

"Even gods can't birth two at the exact same time, Apollo, so naturally one has to come first. In this instance it was me, hence you are the little sibling even if it only by two minutes, and your whiney complaint is not helping your case any, dear baby brother, so how about we get down to business!" the silver-headed beauty snapped. 

"Fine, give me your hands you damn woman," the sun deity said, losingwhat little tolerance he had for his sister at the moment rapidly. 

"Finally" Artemis said, exasperated. Clasping her brother's bronze-colored hands and closing her eyes and was instantly they experienced a strong barrier, but it soon wavered at the combined strength of will. There they _stared _into the future as they started to see into the future of this young man they saw just about everything the highlights of their respective children get married together, Lily giving birth, a small skip and then there was a young boy of 11 rapidly ageing to the age that Artemis knew him. She let go of her brothers hands and with one of her pale but still slightly sun-kissed hand and snapped her finger, effectively stopping the sequence of events that was Harry's as she had learned during vast future that related to him all of which happened as if in a blink of an eye. 

"So it seems you were right, Artemis, this one is the result of the binding of our two great-grandchildren," said Apollo walking to look at the frozen figure of his future descendent. "The perfect blend of both of our lines wouldn't say Artemis? I wonder what he will look like when he fully comes into his divine powers, but really makes me wonder what's behind that skip. You sense that skip in his future? Didn't you?" he asked. 

"Of course I did, you idiot, even if gods and goddesses could naturally lose their eyesight over time I could spot that one if I was as blind as a bat, It was eleven years for haven' sake. The real question is did you notice whose magical residue that was all over that skip and that barrier when we first started to see into that future?" she asked 

"You mean that old twit who thinks he knows what is best for our children just because he's the head of Hogwarts? How could I not? It was everywhere, but I have a feeling that it's just not him because think about it, it skipped from birth to eleven! Artemis, not even that old crack head has enough magic to keep us out. No, the fates themselves kept us out so we have to abide by their rules but I'm sure Dumb-ledore really pushed for it," said the royally pissed sun god pursing his lips. 

"Oh don't pout, dear brother, you'll get wrinkles and what a shame that would be," said Artemis with a smug smirk. 

"Bite me sister, aren't you wondering what Dumbledore has hidden from us?!" 

"Of course I am, but instead of going though all the trouble of guessing when we go straight to the source," said Artemis, getting a smirk on her face. 

"Sister, what are you planning?" asked Apollo, looking a little scared. 

"I have do idea what you're talking about, Apollo," she said in a sweet voice. 

"Bullshit, Sister, last time you got the look on your face Atlantis got sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic because the Prince commented on your bosoms wereas big as the oceans." 

"Oh pish posh, one time I did something drastic and you're going to never let me live it down now, will you?" she said, rolling her magnificent emerald eyes. 

"You're changing the subject, dear sister, so once again just what is your plan to find out what has happened during the skip?" 

"Like I said, I'm going to get straight from the source." 

"And how exactly is that?" snapped Apollo, getting irritated 

"Let's just say I'm going to get him to talk by one of the fastest ways to get to a male," replied Artemis getting that look in her emerald eyes that just spelled trouble. 

"His stomach?" he asked with a questioning look at his sister. 

"No, the other quickest way, don't worry you will find out soon. Keep tonight free, Apollo. I'll send kit after you," said Artemis as she headed for the door and was gone before Apollo could say anymore. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with Harry xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Damn, they really need to put more bloody bathrooms in this damn castle," mumbled Harry to no one in particular as he wandered the gray stone corridors of the third floor to the little wizard's room seeing not a soul or figure except for the dusty suits of armor. 'I mean come on, you would think Dumbledore would have his on bath room but no we have to march half way to hell to take care of some business while they are trying to figure a faster way back home since we don't know what the spell is suppose to fix in this time. Well at least maybe I'll see Ginny on the way back so we can have a little moment of privacy together. Thank the gods that the girls' bathroom isn't too far away from the guys'.' he thought as his thought turned to his little read-headed vixen. 

Just as he reached the ancient oak door marked boys he heard his named being called. "Harry, Harry wait a moment please!" Harry tuned his ebony-topped head to see his beauty running toward him 

"Ginny, I was just thinking about you. Do you need anything?" he 

"Actually, yes, would you mind meeting me somewhere so we could have a little time together?" she asked, looking down at the floor with a blush on her cheeks. 

"Yeah, I would. That sounds like the perfect idea. Where?" 

"After dinner, in the heads' quarter's right between the staircases. All you have do is say 'pamper me' and a door will appear and it and everything is already furnished," she said quickly. 

"Just like the room of requirement, it sounds perfect, I can't wait." Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. 

Ginny shifted her head away and the grin Harry had was replaced by a look of pure hurt and rejection shown in his once vigorous green eyes. 

"Harry, don't be like that; you know if we did that we wouldn't ever get back to Dumbledore's office." 

Harry instantly looked embarrassed. "Of course you're right but on the other hand you can't blame me I have one of the most beautiful girls in the world. 

"Flatter me all you want, Harry but it the answer is still not now." 

"Fine, but I'll get you tonight," he finished with a grin and kissed her on her forehead. 

After that Ginny gave the dark-headed male a winning smile and ran off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. to meet the others and head to Dumbledore's office.


	10. Light and Love

_Wicked Wiccan: Ok sorry to keep you guys waiting so long and with such a short chapter major case of that dam writer's block. Thank you to all my reviewers and I promise to update as soon as I can. And once again this is unedited and will be shortly please review. _

_Oh and p.s. I'm already planning for a sequal to this story and I was wanting you all to take a vote which main partnership do you want Harry/ginny or harry/another character. Depending on the reviews may influence on how I write the sequel so please review. _

Light and Love

The day had past really quick and Dumbledore made all fifth years and above attend a special meeting for Charms that were periodically set up for the respective years and houses. A slightly younger Flitwick was just starting the special afternoon meeting.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is making us go to this meeting wile we could be doing research to get home." Harry said

"Hermione stop controlling Harry!" Said Ron

Harry and Hermione both hit him on the arm.

"Now I'm sure you all would rather be outside before winter takes this nice weather and holds in its icy death grip, but the Headmaster has asked me to make sure you all know a simple contraceptive charm that also helps prevent sexually transmitted disease as well as pregnancy. Hogwarts in know way shape or form condone sexual contact on any level, but we do relies that its going to happen whether we like it or not so you might as well know the steps to protect yourselves and your hopefully special someone. Now even though the charm itself is quite simple to use once you've mastered it however its could have quite a few irreversible consequences so that's why we are going to be practicing on some doppelgangers before you practice them on yourself one you mastered the charm on yourself you may leave early. Now let's begin. The short man pocketed his wand. "Now just one second please class?" The short teacher made some quick hand signs and said "Cloning jutsu." Suddenly the air shimmered and every one including Flitwick was looking into an exact copy of themselves.

"Wow I look good any hotter and I could just date myself" Said the two identical James summing the other up with wicked grins.

"Oh please do you two make such a cute couple you were meant for each other so leave us alone!" Said the two equally annoyed Lilies. This sent the whole room into a fit of laughter.

"Now comes the difficult part. To perform this spell you must concentrate your magic in to one of your hands. All you have to do for that is simply will your magic to travel to the chosen hand and wait until it becomes visible as forms of colored light like so." He closed his eyes for a second and suddenly his hand glowed with a light yellow colored light. Now for the next step for all you lads here you must make the sign of Mars somewhere on you body. For the girls you must do the same only you have to draw the sign of Venus." Flitwick stopped to draw the sign of Mars on his clone's hand which leaves behind the sign in his yellow magic. "After this is done you must make a hand sign the best way to make that sign is act like your going to pray and then fold your last two pairs of fingers and then let you magic flow to your other hand when that happens say seal. The mark that was drawn should glow on the person's forehead for just a moment and then it and the mark you drew should fade. The other sign that the charm had worked is that the person who is being cast on will feel a slight tingle in their private area both when the spell is activated and when it dispels. There are two ways for this spell to be reversed. The first is to wait twenty-four hours until it will dispel itself or you make the same hand sign as before only instead of seal you say release got it. Now watch once before you attempted it." Professor Flitwick proceeded to make his other hand glow the cheery yellow of his magic and then placed his hands together folded his last two sets of fingers down and made sure his palms for firmly pressed together and said "Seal!" The sign of Mars clearly glowed on his forehead before disappearing. "Good the charm worked now watch me dispel it he repeated the hand sign "Release!" The sign of Mars once again flashed on the clone's forehead before disappearing. "Now that you have seen it preformed I want you to try to perform the first step of concentrating you magic." All fell silent as the seventh year Gryffindor's tried to concentrate their magic.

'Come on Lily this shouldn't be to hard for you, you have done something like this a million times before with Artemis just focus. Just think of a light traveling from your heart thought you body and manifesting in your hands.' Thought as she gave herself a mental pep talk Lily as she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing and finding her center. A warming sensation crept though Lily's body. 'Its coming its coming almost got it.' Chanted lily as she wrinkled her brow then…

"I got it" came three shouts

Everyone opened their eyes and looked at Lily and James who both had a lights glowing in their hands. "Well Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, it seems you two are always each others balance." Said Professor Flitwick with a chuckle

"We are not I can assure you professor!" snapped Lily

"Oh but we are we balance each other perfectly."

"No, we don't, so shut up James you stupid pillow-biter!"

Every one of the students let out snicker and James's face went a brilliant shade of Wesley red. "Now Miss Evans no need to for such childish name calling that is way beneath you!" Said Flitwick sharply but trying hide a snicker. "Besides you might not think you are balanced but your magic's say different otherwise you wouldn't make personify Gryffindor house with your strong and gleaming gold magic wouldn't balance Mr. Potter's brilliant and bold Scarlet now would it Miss Evans?

"I don't see…"

"NO more arguments Miss Evans now I could have sworn I heard a third voice now who was it?" Asked the short and even shorter tempered charm's teacher

"I IT was me siiiir bu bu but is this normal?" came Leo's voice

Everyone turned him who had become somewhat invisible but now everyone gasped at him. For his hands were pulsing with strong gleaming gold and brilliant and bold Scarlet magic that was creating a tie-dye effect. Every one except three in the room including the short charms Professor was astounded. James was puzzled why this almost identical twin of his not only had a multiple colored magic a very rare thing in the magical world but also why he it was a perfect blend of his and Lily's magic a thing completely unheard of. Lily on the other hand just secretly smiled at her future son with pride. Harry however was plain freaking out because in all the things he read about conjuring your pure magic no where did it say anything about multicolored ones.

"Oh my lord!" Claimed the charms teacher

"What! What's wrong?" Harry half yelled his breathing hitching slightly. Oblivious to everyone but Lily Harry's scarlet and gold magic started to pulse lightly but rapidly and started to spread up his arms slowly.

'Shit his magic is going out of control if he doesn't get his emotions in check he will blow up half the dam school!' Lily thought chewing her cheek. 'I don't thing I can stop him by myself his magic is just too powerful. Mother Artemis I need you!' cried Lily

"Yes, Lily I'm here." said the silver haired goddess as she appeared in an apparition similar to a ghost only in color that no but Lily could see and hear. "What is it that's got you so tense my darling daughter?" She asked turning into a concerned mother first a goddess second.

Lily was about to answer when she was interrupted by Professor Flitwick who just now noticed his young pupil slowly losing control of his magic. "Mr. Yasha please just calm down all will be fine.

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down with everyone staring at me because my magic is a color that shouldn't even be possible and it feels like my magic is about to slit my pores in two trying to get out!" screamed Harry covering his head with his magic engulfed hands that were now violently pulsing.

Artemis spun around just in time to see her many great grandsons magic to rapidly expand to over his whole body with excesses of it swirling around him causing a mini hurricane in the room sending desks and debris flying and some of the students skidding backward a couple of feet. The huntress squinted though the field of convulsing energy to the being inside. Her descendant was not only surrounded by his own magic but also a pure emasculate light of a god and on his forehead was the sign of a god flashing on and off almost trying to take hold. At this here eyes widened as far as they could go. 'Dam it he can't come into his divine powers yet he hasn't been trained to handle them if he gets them now he will die and take the school with him!'

"Lily, channel your Goddess aspect and see if you can stop him, he hasn't been trained to handle this much power if we don't stop his magic it will kill him taking the whole school."

"I know mother, let me concentrate." Said Lily closing her eyes suddenly her limbs began to tingle as she felt her magic drift away to be replaced by the dull silver light of deity blood came to the surface. Lily opened her eyes and she saw the streaks of silver that ran though her hair. As a stray polished dish flew past she saw the mark of the goddess on her forehead like a light tattoo.

Lily took off running toward her future son and collided with the barrier. Her divine aura started to flare and fight the magic slowly receding until she almost came in contact with Harry who gave another violent shudder and was pushed back as the magic came stronger than ever. "Mother I need you to merge your aspect with mine; his magic is to out of control."

Artemis closed her vivid green eyes as she seemed to faze out of existences. Suddenly the dull silver aura surrounding lily became as white as the purest moonlight and her hair red and silver streaked hair became stark white and her eyes glowed with power as Harry's swirling scarlet and gold magic as if it was nothing. Harry started to convulse even more as his body was trying to produce more magic to protect itself the mark of a god still struggling on his forehead.

"Calm yourself my son, all is well." said Lily her sweet as a harp as she started to lightly stoke Harry's face from her position behind him. Harry instantly stopped struggling and Lily drew his magic to her. As the scarlet and gold bubble surrounded Lily as well as Harry Lily closed her eyes once more and proceeded to expand her prominent goddess aura to make a shield within Harry's magic that covered both of them to stop Harry from producing more. As soon as the shield covered them both the sliver light intensified blinding everyone temporally who were staring in aw of the site.

Suddenly the bubbles of energy exploded sending an energy wave though the whole room sending desks, chairs, and people flying into the walls knocking most unconscious instantly. When the light cleared there was Harry unconscious in a now normal looking Lily's lap who was stroking his face gently looking down at him with the pride of a mother.

'He looks so peaceful after such a huge strain on his body.' Lily thought looking at her sons face until something caught her eye. Lily looked close at her son's hair and noticed that the very tips of his hair were changing from moon silver back to their normal black. 'He is going to be a powerful one once he is trained, it may even be worth marrying Potter to see this one grow up.' She thought as her lips blossomed into a full smile as she bent down and kissed his forehead.

By this point James was the only other person was that was conscious but barely. He looked to see Yasha's head in Lily's lap with a look of pure love on her face.

'Why is she looking at him like that? That should be me in her lap with her fawning over!' though James

He continued to watch lily stroke Harry's face as he was trying to beat away the darkness at the edge of his vision. He finally saw Lily smile a true smile and bend down to kiss Yasha on the forehead. 'I will make sure he never goes near my lily again if it's the last thing I do' where his last conscious thoughts as the darkness took him over.


	11. Mother son bonding

_a/n_

_Crazy time _

_Wicked wiccan: Ok first of all to in the northern hemisphere happy late Midsummer, and second of all everyone that I had kidnapped has been returned to Hogwarts with all thir memory's modified so they will not ever remember being kidnapped and hence not corrupting time and story because people found out that I meant business and reviewed now I'm happy. Oh and if your wondering how they could be here wile they are in the story well I just corrupted the space time continuum what could happen? _

_crash _

_Wicked Wiccan: looks outside Crap apparently a an army of barney rampaging though down town can happen. grabs katana, guns, flamethrowers, and various other fire power Ok before I go to kill some stuffed purple dinosaurs I would like to thank all my reviewers and if any of you would like to help take down this plague of barneys please report to Dreary lane right past the muffin mans house bring any weapons you want but be warned there are a lot of them and they all want hugs and you to sing songs that are so high on the gay scale not even Elton John will sing them. See you on the front lines runs out with katana swinging _

_Crazy time ends _

_Oh and I would just like to remind you that in my last chapter I asked you to vote for who Harry will be partnered with either Ginny or someone else in the sequel I'm planning out in my head at the moment. Now the poll will be playing out though the entire time of time twister. I just want to make clear though whichever relationship wins the vote may or may not be the one I pick for the sequel this poll is just to see where my readers stand on what they would like to see. So I would like to ask you guys to do three things_

_vote for which partnership you want Harry/Ginny or Harry/other character_

_If you voted for Harry/other character please put which character you want to see with Harry. (this includes other guys to because I am considering doing the second one as a slash fic depends on my mood at the end of the story.)_

_Please tell me if I do indeed make the sequel a slash fic how many of you would still read it or wouldn't read it._

_Now I present_

Mother and son bonding time

Lily looked around at the nearly destroyed charms room with Harry still in her lap. There were desks, chairs, people and other objects scattered all over. Lily looked down as the boy in her lap started to stir. As Harry slowly opened his eyes he saw his own reflected back at him in the face of his mother who broke into a smile. "Welcome back Yasha, I thought you would be out for the rest of the day."

"GRRR" Harry gave a groan and he sat up and took a look around the obliterated room. "What in bloody hell happened?!" He asked as he saw the destruction.

"Um well, you see, you kind of lost control of your magic because of an overload," Said Lily giving the back of her head a scratch.

"I, I did this?"

"Yes, you did but don't worry it's a one time thing. Can you stand?" asked Lily

"Yea, thanks for saving me from doing any more damage." Said Harry getting up

"It's no problem you would do the same for me." Said lily getting up herself and took a proper look around the room. "Well this won't do now will it?" With that she snapped he fingers above her and the room started to put itself back in order except for Harry and Lily. "Much better, now you were hear." Said Lily placing Harry in the exact spot he was before he lost control "and I was here" placing herself in her place next to her clone. "Ok I managed to turn back time just enough so no one remembers your power overload but you do need to concentrate you magic again so no one wonders where it went. Also the spell should have worked to the point no one remembers but just in case don't mention it with James around because the spell might not have worked on him well enough to not give him a flashbacks."

"Ok got it, but are you going to explain to me how it happened?"

"Yes, I will but right now because it would take to long for me to hold this spell now get you magic ready!" Lily half snapped trying to keep the spell in place. Harry this time easily conjured his scarlet and gold colored magic in each hand. Lily did the same and her gold magic flared in her hands. "Now when I drop the spell act like nothing has happened." With that lily snapped her fingers again and everything began to move again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimeskipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now lunch time and all the seventh year Gryffindor's had been dismissed to go about their own personal business. Under their assumed names Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron where on their way to the great hall with Remus and Sirius down to lunch. James had to stay behind with Professor Flitwick because of something to do with his homework he never turned in and Sirius was about to complain loudly how Wormtail still wasn't back yet until Lily lightly tapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry turned and looked at her. "Can you come with me Leo? I want to explain what happened to you in private."

"Yea, no problem" Harry looked over his shoulder where the others were waiting "I see you guys later I forgot to tell you that I promised to help lily with her Defense spells."

"Ok mate, see yea when you get done we will probably be out by the lake," Said Ron with a wave as they started down to the great hall again.

"Come with me Leo." Said lily as she took him by the arm and led him the other way and took Harry to what looked like a private den filled with a roaring fire place, two over stuffed over sized chairs facing each other with a table, and a pile of snacks in front of it. "I figured we are in for a long talk so we might as well be comfortable and full so please take a seat Yasha," said Lily as she discreetly locked the door.

Harry took a plop down on one of the chairs and grabbed a sandwich and took a bite and started to chew happily. "So Yasha, why are you here now?"

Harry swallowed his bite of sandwich "Well our parents mine and the Wisps that is, wanted to keep us safe since is was so dangerous they didn't want to send us off to Hogwarts. However; we convinced them to for our final year with the whole we have to interact with others, take responsibility, and face life speech," aid Harry taking a big swig of pumpkin juice that had poured itself.

"Well what I meant. Is not why you are at Hogwarts period, but why you are here in **this** time period Leo, or should I say Harry my dear son," Said lily with a smirk.

"_Cough!... Cough!... Cough!… _How did know?" asked Harry after he got done choking on his juice his eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Well got one that necklace you are wearing is a dead give away considering it only allows one of my direct blood line to wear it and since I have been the only descendant to possess the necklace in hundreds of years it could only be one of my children that could wear it."

"But, I don't have on the necklace!" said Harry reaching for his neck to prove it only to clutch the silver pendant where it met the gold chain and look back at his mother."

"The same goes for James's ring except it has been passed down though generations, and since at the moment I wouldn't go near James's loin except to give it nice hard kick or punch you must be from a different time period, and bedsides I had a vison," Finished Lily.

"I don't have the ri…" started Harry only too look at the gold sun shining on its silver band. "That wasn't their before! And what vision"

"Yea they have a tendency to pop up on you if their possessor forgets to put them on." Said lily "As for the vision I had you should know you were there to, although thinking again you were pretty much in la la land. It all started with us seeing and older me and an older James holding a baby you. Then you said…"

"I love you to mum dad," finished Harry suddenly remembering.

"Yes, then the older James and I disappeared and babe you started to grow until you looked exactly alike. As you know there is a prophecy stating that a child of mine and James's blood will destroy a great evil. So start explaining why you are in this time period and not kicking evil butt Mr." said lily

"Well I was researching enchantments and potions to help me beat Voldemort when we stumbled upon Gryffindor's study and Ron said this spell that he thought was a poem and it sent us back here."

"Wait you mean Voldemort is still around 18 19 years from now!"

"Well he was gone but he came back remember it is me who is suppose to kill remove the great evil of the world and I could only do so much," said Harry sounding hurt at his mother's harsh tone when he found out

Lily hearing this felt immensely guilty. "Oh I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean it like that I'm still used to the probability I would never date James because he's a cocky jerk or I expected to send Voldemort to uncle Hades myself before any of my children were even conceived."

"Its ok, I understand that it must be kind of a shock to meet your son that that's your age," said Harry

"Yea, but I have another question why didn't you just come to me, your, father, or Apollo or Artemis we would all have been able to help you out,"

"Well I never knew I had such a connection to either Apollo or Artemis," Said Harry sheepishly

"That's impossible James and I would raised you knowing them how is it that you didn't know about your connections to them?" Asked Lily shocked

At this Harry's tears came to his eyes "because neither of you were around to raise me both of you were killed by Voldemort because you were protecting me."

Lily ran over to her sons chair and enveloped him in a hug her own eyes starting to flow with tears. "Well we will just have to worked on that wile you are hear and then get you back to a future where both me and James are there for you," Said Lily looking at her son and stoking her sons cheek. "Ok?"

"Yea," said Harry looking into his moms teary eyes. "Ok enough of that subject would you mind telling me what happened in the charms class room?"

"Well there are to components to that. The first but least contributing is that you have had little to no experience channeling, controlling, or working with raw magic that has been concentrate enough to become visible with out a wand correct."

"Yea, I've never worked with it I was just in the process of studying about it as a possible weapon if I would loose my wand," replied Harry.

"Just as I thought, however even if you had had no experience prior to this one no normal person should be able to summon that much magic without the ability to control it. However; do you remember that strange white glow that started to emanate from you skin inside the bubble of magic?"

"Yes, I remember starting to see it glow under my magic and the as it got brighter it felt like my skin was going to tear open from the power trying to get out of my body," said Harry giving a shudder.

"That's the second reason and the majority of why you lost control like that in the charms room. As a you are mine and James child, god that still puts a bitter taste in my mouth, you are naturally the descendant of not one but two gods that white glow is a sing that your god blood awakening and maturing. "In fact the same thing happened to James and i around the time we were fifteen."

"Wait! I thought you said yesterday that you didn't have any special powers, and why are mine developing so late?" asked Harry concerned

"The glow really isn't a special power it's pretty much the equivalent caffeine boost to your magic. It only awakens when your magic and body matures enough it can handle it then you can summon it at will, until then it lies dormant only awakening if the person's life is in danger. As far as you powers rate of mature it's really not that surprising that you powers are showing later than mine or you fathers."

"So what my god blood is weak then and it took longer to show up?" asked Harry

"Oh no quite the opposite the reason why your god side took so long to become exposed is because its so powerful," Started lily finally grabbing a sandwich for herself

"What! That doesn't even make any since if my god blood was so strong than if anything it should have appeared sooner than yours or James's I mean dad's," said Harry

"Yes, in most cases that would be true except for the fact that the divine blood is the exact opposite. It waits dormant for the persons body, mind, and magic are matured enough to handle the extra power with out killing them. So my no means does your divine blood coming later mean yours are weaker if anything that makes them stronger because that means it took more time for you body, mind, and magic to mature. Plus you have not one but two lines of divine blood running though your veins so naturally that's going to make you more powerful," said Lily with a very satisfied grin then taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Why does that make you so happy?" Harry asked noticing the grin

"Because it is always a parent even before they have kids dream that their children surpass them in power and success in which you have it makes me proud to know half of my blood is flowing though your veins," Lily replied and took another bite of her almost sinfully delicious sandwich and shutting her eyes to enjoy it.

"OH shit!!" cried Harry slapping his forehead and sinking back into the chair.

"Watch you mouth even though your not officially born yet I can still wash your mouth out with ever lasting suds," Lily playfully chastised she opened her eyes and noticed the depressed state of her son. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Its just that you remember when I said that voldemort was vanquished for a little wile and then he came back," started Harry and lily shook her head yes in response. "Well when he came back in my time he took some of my blood so he could be reborn so he could get past a whole bunch of defenses that were in my blood from your love. So I was wondering if he has my blood now, does that mean he has the divine blood running though his veins as well?"

"I agree with you previous statement of "oh shit!" because this could be very bad when he took it from you did your God blood react in any way?" asked a very scared Lily.

"No," replied Harry fearing the worse.

Lily gave a sigh of relief and replied "No your fine then the god blood was dormant at that stage so if anyone else was to have it like Voldemort or say you donated blood it would be virtually nonexistent it might as well not be there it will never activate."

"That's a relief now all I have to worry about is not blowing up any more rooms," stated Harry

"Tell me about it, we will have to speak to either Artemis or Apollo for your basic training. I would start you off myself but what natural control you should have over your blood is almost completely shorted out due to the strength of it. I would even go as far as to say that your blood is going to be so potent that you may even start to develop powers of your own," Said Lily

"About that I thought you said that you had no special powers," Stated Harry returning to his sandwich

"I don't," said Lily

"But what happened back there in the charms classroom all you did was wave your hand and everything went back into place and everyone's memory was erased almost as you turned back time," replied Harry repeating the motion she used early that day.

"Oh that, that wasn't a god power that was just a spell," Lily explained flipping her hair over her shoulder and grabbing a breadstick lying off the table.

"A spell but how you didn't use a wand, no incantation, and most importantly we were always taught that the only thing that could allow us to reverse time is a time turner!" exclaimed Harry taking a very healthy gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"You said that only a time turner could turn back time, but yet you said it yourself you where brought here by spell said by Ron whom I am assuming is Cole, as far as the no words or wand god blood can boost your nonverbal and wand less magic immensely. As far as it not being common knowledge that's not real surprising incantations like the one used by Ron to get you guys here are rare as it takes very magically knowledge being to create a time travel spell, as far the one I used well there are all sorts of enchantments that Artemis and Apollo know that have been lost for ages and some of them are only capable of being used by someone either with high magic levels or someone with god blood," Said lily than turned to eating her bread stick.

"You keep say god powers what are they?"

"Oh they can be anything from some sort of teleporting, to controlling and element, talking to and controlling animals, more than likely its going to be something to do with the moon, sun, or both," shrugged Lily

"Cant beat that I get spells unknown to most of the magical races plus power ups can't beat that especially with Voldemort running around in my time," said Harry cockily.

Hearing that tone Lily instantly remember who shared the boy's parentage with her. "If you continue with that tone that means you're **thee** shit I will commence to beat **thee **shit out of you, alright?" Lily broke out into a satisfied grin when Harry visibly gulped and nodded. "Good, but seriously Harry I need you to take this seriously it may seem like this is a win win scenario but I will warn you the day when you god blood fully come into dominance will be painful, that pain that you experienced today from your god side surfacing for an instant will be a pinch compared to what to come when it fully takes hold permanently. Not to mention you may get some physical changes," said lily rubbing her temples and sitting back in her chair thinking "by the powers if this is parenthood sign me up in the nearest convent."

"What I thought you said that someone's god side only takes effect when the persons body, mind, everything till it was ready so why would it cause so much pain, and what physical changes?" asked Harry warningly as he flopped back in his over fluffy chair wile tearing into a piece of bread and butter.

"_sigh _well you see Harry coming into your god blood is similar to someone coming into a villa, siren, or some other magical creature inheritance your getting more power and maybe even some new abilities and in this case yes your body is ready for the extra power but just because its ready does not mean its use to it the pain is you body preparing to adjust to the new power. Actually if you didn't have this incident in the class room when your day finally came it would be harder because your body hadn't had any exposed to the god side. As far as the physical side affects it could be anything small from growing a couple of inches, to your physic becoming more firm and defined, to your hair. Or it could be as odd as growing wings, or gills, and you may even experiences something along the lines of um…. How do I put this?" said Lily biting her lip and flushing. "Well you more than likely experience some growth in your… private regions," said lily as she whispered that last two words looking down at the rug very embarrassed.

Harry got a huge grin, "This seems to get better and better first my magic is multiplied, now your telling me more than likely my bits are going to grow, not to mention a pair of wings could prove useful considering I usually fall off my broom by hundreds of feet every year that I have played Quidditch," Harry stretched and put his hands behind his head with the huge grin still in place.

"You really are your father's son," she said as she shook her head side to side.

"I'm just wondering one thing though, if you have already come into your god power where are your physical changes? I mean I have multiple photos of you in all your years of Hogwarts and there are no dramatic changes in anything not even height that doesn't look like it was caused by anything but puberty and the same goes for dad as well."

At this Lily's face changed once more into a proud gleaming smile of a parent. "Then again you do seem to have inherited my intellect. The reason why that is Harry is because both me and your father hide are true image because it would be to much of a change slowly we are letting the glamour go so that away the changes seem natural and don't' appear over night but this could take many more years for the glamour to be fully deactivated so let me show you my true form," with a snap of her finger Lily's red hair grew from shoulder length to just above her butt and streaked with white as pure as moonlight. Her figure became much more curved and she grew a couple of inches, and finally her green eyes seemed to glow with a power no one could comprehend over all she looked like she had just stepped off of a Greek painting. "See not that much different is it?" she asked her tone taking on a form of infinite wisdom.

"No! I mean Yes, I mean yes and no yes it's a change but I can still tell its still you still give off the same feeling of kindness and protection I've always sensed coming from you," Harry replied

"Well you are already starting to feel people's thoughts and feeling towards you that is a start, but I sense you have more questions for me Harry," She said wisely

"Yea you said that my god blood will be dominant but yet you told me I could summon it at will once I've come into it what is that all about?" asked Harry confused

"Yes, I did make it out to be confusing what I should have said was your god blood is dominate but it's the glow that you will be able to summon at will it takes a full god to have it all the time so you will only be able to call upon it when you want it or need it on certain occasions, your father is the same way your new form is always going to be your form unless you use a glamour and your magic will still be stronger in that form but the divine light is what gives your powers the real boost," said Lily

"What I don't get is your preparing me for what's going to happen but if you don't start dating Dad soon there won't be any me to train, but I as you said you won't date him until he loses about most of his ego and that doesn't look like it will be happening any time soon, " said Harry getting slightly annoyed at all the confusing topics.

At this lily face turned to a grin so evil and conniving that it would have given Slytherin himself a run for his money. "Well about that Harry, I have a plan," her voice dripping with mischief.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day Harry visibly gulped in fear. "What do you have in mind?" said Harry looking warily at mother.

"Well as you know we get to go to Hogsmead tomorrow considering James will not let take no for an answer and wont cut the ego, well unless that is if he knew I was going there with a certain recently discovered green eyed look alike," said Lily her eyes clearly locking with Harry's.

"Wha… What! No way am I going to do that do you know how sick and wrong that is! Using your son to get James my father no less jealous enough to swallow his pride and behave!" said Harry pointing an accusing finger at his at the moment clearly insane mother with one hand wile covering his mouth with the other to fight his gag reflex.

"Oh don't be such a big baby Harry, its not like I'm asking you to snog or anything all you have to do is spend the day at Hogsmead with me and do things a couple would do on an outing like shopping and share a butterbeer or something. We don't even have to hold hand just a bunch of one armed hugs and arm in arm stuff like that, just think of it as a play date," she said giving her son a huge grin.

"No I'm not going to do it, there has to be some way because if I did that not only does it give me the creeps but Dad would kick my ass six ways to Sunday," Said Harry seriously.

"Harry my son," said Lily getting up out of her chair and crossing over to sit on the arm of Harry's chair. She gripped her sons face and brought his eyes to meet her identical ones…_smack _"Do it anyways or else I will ground you till you from the moment you are born till the day I die, and don't worry about your father if it comes down to it I will protect you."

"OUCH!, ok find I'll do," said Harry rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Knew you would see it my way," said Lily giving her son a cheeky grin. The Lily took a look at her watch, "Shoot, gotta go there Harry or Leo rather, prefect duties meet me down in our common room at eight and we will go down to Hogsmead. See yea then," said Lily as she gave Harry a peck on the top of his head and ran off toward the door shifting back to her glamour form and out into the hallway.

_sigh _'Why did I let mum talk me into this one? It's going to be tricky not to let anything slip to dad,' Leo thought to himself as he got up and walked out the door and down a deserted corridor. Until a strong grip grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the wall of the corridor with such force that Harry swore that he felt the stone crack on impact and then came to rest on the floor. "AHHHH!" groaned out Harry, "What the hell that for you assholGGGGHHHHHHHGHGHHGH…" gagged out Harry as the same grip grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up until his feet couldn't touch the ground.

Harry grabbed at the hand around his throat to get more air and opened his eyes only too look down into his own image, only where his liquid emerald eyes should have been there where chocolaty brown ones that were slowly to starting to glow the golden color of the sun while the body started to faintly give off a white glow. "I think we need to have a little talk Yasha!"

_a/n another chapter done remember to review please!_


	12. Father and Son Talk

Talking with the family

"I think we need to have a little talk Yasha!" said a very pissed off James and he gave Harry's throat another viscous squeeze. "Or how about you just listen all right?" asked James as he floated up in the air face level with Harry's his eyes burning gold and his skin giving off a pure white light his feet a foot off the ground.

i _crack_ i was the only response has son head butted father in the face with such force that it made James loose his grip on Harry's neck as he flew halfway across the corridor loosing concentration of his god blood halfway to the other side and fell landing on his feet as Harry slid down the wall trying to regain his breath.

"Or I can just beat the shit out you until you're to weak to do nothing but listen you bloody wanker," seethed James, as he strolled over to Harry who was halfway to his feet only to fall back to the floor after James threw a left hook that hit his jaw with a loud i _smack_ /i of skin hitting skin. "Lets start shall we? You're a nice guy Yasha, and me and you could be great friends. Especially if we play all kinds of switch tricks with the teachers but, stay away from Lily, she's my girlfriend," said James his breathing heavily.

"Is that what this is about? Good god Lily was right, you are thick," said Harry. James snarled down at his almost exact image and was about the throw another punch but Harry kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the hard stone floor hard. Harry quickly got to his feet and was staring at his father. "Maybe, if you would let a little air out of your ego Potter, she may go out on a date with you." At this James snarled like an animal and got to his feet only to be knocked down again as Harry delivered a right hook that hit James's nose with a sickening i _crack_ /i , and blood started to gush from James who was back on the floor. "Until then stays the hell away from her," said Harry and turned around and started to walk down the corridor toward the grand staircase.

James summoned his God blood enough for his body to glow for and instant and his nose stopped bleeding and then got up and raced down the hall and tackled Harry to the ground with full force. On the ground both were grappling to get the other pinned. Finally, James got Harry pinned and snarled "Why, so you can putt the moves on her you dam git?"

Harry managed to throw his father off and reverse their positions. "Is that what this is about?" he asked as giving his near double a looked that 'screamed I can't believe you'.

"Yes actually," replied James.

Harry sat back on his haunches looking at his father. "That's just gross, I'd never want to date Lily!" replied.

"What is that suppose to mean you bloody wanker she's not good enough for yea?" James snarled, trying to dislodge the boy from him.

Harry just looked at him and shook his head, "there is not talking to you when your like this talk to me when your not an ass." He said then hitting his father in the face disorienting him and then getting up and walking away.

James quickly cleared his head with a viscous shake and ran after his double and slammed him into a wall. "No! Dam it, we'll finish this now," he said in a deathly whisper looking into those familiar but different emerald eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to protest only to have his future father shove him so that his head made contact with the stone cold stone wall. "Now, explain to me why you don't want to date Lily. She is the most beautiful, intelligent, and loveable girl in this castle, but yet you act like it would make you sick to date her," said James infuriated as he held the other boy's chin forcing him to meet his gaze. "Tell me now or suffer the consequences," seethed James in a deadly whisper.

Emerald eyes stared into hazel that was slowly bleeding to gold. "Quite frankly James it's none of your god dam business," snarled Harry bringing his knee dead center into his father groin causing his father to let go and fall to the ground. "However; since you so interested I'll let you know that the reason why I don't intend to date Lily is because she reminds me of a cousin I knew that died, and she has been very nice to me. So as a friend I intend to do what is right for her. Until now I thought that involved getting you two together as I can see the love you feel for her, and I know she has feelings for you feelings that could turn to love, however after this display of impulsive brash action I don't know what she sees in you. She can do so much better than you so have a great life James and leave Lily alone," said Harry looking down at the pitiful disgusting creature that was his future sire and shook his head. 'So much good can be corrupted by the tiniest seed of jealousy' he thought as he walked passed the huddled teenager but stopped when he felt a hand grab his trousers.

Harry turned to look at the defeated male on the floor and stared into the epiphany of sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry so very very sorry Leo," he said shaking his head side to side. "I know I let my anger and jealousy get me when it shouldn't, but you don't get it I need her. It's like her smile nourishes my body, her voice is more like a choir of angles, and her laugh, oh by all the gods when she laughs it's like my soul lives to here her laugh. But when I see her with some other guy if that voice or laugh is not for me and me alone my heart turns cold and I want to beat him till he could never move, I've even sent Sirius to the hospital wing once because Lily said his hair made him look hansom. What's wrong with me?" he whispered looking into those deep emerald pools that were so much like Lily's. "Please forgive me."

Harry's eyes softened as his mind wandered to Ginny, 'I did the same things and acted the exact same way last year when Ginny was dating Dean.' "You're forgiven James I know what you are going though," he said.

"Thank you, but how would you know what I am going though?" asked James his eyes widening with curiosity.

Harry's mouth twisted upward into a small smile and his eyes glazed over as they wandered to a memory. "It happened to me last year I had a crush on Willow but didn't act on it, then she started dating this other guy and I about tore him to shreds. So I know what is going though your head. However your problem is not acting on it, it's acting on it in the right way. Now you can get Lily all you need is a push in the right direction if you get my drift," finished Harry.

"You would really do that for me?" James asked his face turning to shock.

"I told you I want to do what best for Lily and I still believe that you are what's best for her, besides playing match maker is sort of fun," Harry said smile and a gleam that could make the devil think twice.

James caught the smirk that was so much like his own and stated, "God the teachers are right, we are identical."

Harry's grin just broadened. "Come on we better get to the hospital wing to make sure we didn't do major damage," he said holding out his hand to his father.


	13. What friends do for friends

"What in Merlin's Beard? Potter, what did you do now?" came the yell of Madam Pomphrey as she saw James and his near double enter the infirmary.

"I swear, I did nothing Madam Pomphrey," said James, looking shocked as he leaned on Leo for support.

"James Potter, you hold the record for the most trips to the infirmary. That record started the night you came across the lake to be sorted because you antagonized the giant squid to attack you, in which he threw you into one of the sides of the castle and only your unusually thick skull and stubbornness not to die saved you life. So quite frankly I'll believe you did nothing the day Professor Dumbledore skips around the great hall in a tutu singing I'm a pretty, pretty princess," lectured Madam Pomphrey, all the while performing complex wand movements(,) checking the two teens for serious injuries.

"Really we" started James.

"Potter!" the plump women warned in a half growl.

"Leo and I sort of got into a fight with each other," said James in a hurry, knowing when the normally cheery woman nearly growled he was on thin ice.

"You did WHAT!" shrieked Madam Pomphrey before glaring at the two boys before cuffing them both on the side of the head.

"OWW! What was that for?" asked both raven haired boys simultaneously, rubbing there heads in the exact same manner.

Madam Pomphrey stopped to look at the site for a moment before clearing her mind with a shake of her head and said, "Because someone needs to knock some since into both of you boys for behaving like barbaric muggles."

"Well, why did I get hit? He's the one who started it by throwing me against the wall and choking me," blurted out Harry.

"Only because I thought you were trying to go after my girlfriend," retorted James, half yelling.

"We went over this, remember? I don't have any interest in Lily romantically, and even if I did it wouldn't matter because she is not your girlfriend as of yet!" snipped Harry.

Before James could retort back Madam Pomphrey interrupted in a huff. "JAMES HAROLD POTTER! Are you going to stand there and tell me that you started another fist fight because a boy was having a friendly conversation with Miss Evans?"

At this, James felt himself blush and lowered his gaze to the cold stone floor and muttered, "Yes ma'am."

"Potter, I swear from the way you acted you would think she already had the ring on her finger," she muttered before turning her gaze to the other boy. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Mr. Yasha, let me fix you up," she said in a sweet voice and flicked her wand.

Instantly Harry felt good as new and said, "Thank you, Madam Pomphrey."

"Any time, my dear boy," she said sweetly before turning her eyes to the other boy. "You, on the other hand, can get out of my hospital wing Mr. Potter," she said icily, her cherry smile replaced with a death glare.

"But Madame Pomphrey, what are you going to do about my injuries? You haven't healed them yet!" Exclaimed James.

"Tough Bertie Bott's Mr., maybe this will teach you to think before you go off getting into fist fights. My only regret is that you heal faster than most boys, so it won't leave a lasting impression. Now, once again out of my infirmary, and if I see you here again within a week I will hex you into the next one," stated the plump woman.

"But," James started to argue, but was stopped by Madam Pomphrey's raised wand, and Harry took his arms and dragged him out of the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtimechangexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"James, mate, what happened to you?" asked the bewildered but amused voice of Sirius Black as he saw Leo and James approaching their group by the lake.

"Oh you know, Padfoot, the usual," replied James as he limped slightly to the tree the group was sitting under. "The ladies just couldn't stand it and attacked me, the price I pay for being so damn sexy."

"So in other words you got into another fist fight and Pomphrey refused to heal you?" asked Remus.

"Naturally," replied James, breaking out into a grin.

"And she barded you from the infirmary for the rest of the month," stated Lily, poking her head around the side of the tree.

"Hey, it was just for a week," said James, running one hand through his already messy hair.

"You need help, Potter," muttered Lily.

"Is that an invitation?" asked James, grinning wider.

"I meant professional help," replied Lily, glaring.

"I'm not hearing a no," said James, grinning wickedly.

"You are impossible, Potter," she stated, glaring at James until her eyes were almost closed. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be off soaping up one of your Quidditch buddies arse or something else along those lines?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sirius and Cole bust out laughing, clutching their sides. Willow and Kagome, who were sitting next Lily, were trying to hold back their cackles of laughter and were failing miserably. Behind his book, Remus was grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary, and even Leo had to give a couple of snorts.

James's brown eyes gleamed. "That could be arranged, Lils, if you would jo _i____**oofff**__ /__i_." Before he could finish the sentence, James found not one but four bodies piled on top of his, one pinning his legs, another pinning his chest with two pair of hands, covering his mouth.

"Just stop now, James, or else you won't be able to walk straight for a month," hissed Leo into his ear.

"Seriously, James, not even your thick head can keep taking a beating that Lily dishes out without sustaining permanent brain damage," Said Remus in the other ear.

"Yeah and considering how many times in the past twenty four hours you have been the crap kicked, smacked, and punched out of you, you don't have any brain cells to spare. Hell, it's a wonder you have any left at all if this has been going on for years," said Cole who was sitting on James's legs to keep them pinned.

"Really, mate, if not for your brain at least think of junior and the boys. They have been getting hit pretty hard over the past couple of days, and it's only a matter of time before Lily hits beyond the point of recovery," said Sirius, pinning the boy's chest.

"Aye, so for once just don't finish that sentence. Now if we take are hands away, will you not say anything?" asked Leo, green eyes staring him down.

James narrowed his eyes at his so called 'friends' but nodded his head. "Alright guys, we can get off him now," said Remus, getting up followed by the others.

"Good Gods! Did all you guys need to tackle me?" asked James, sitting up, rubbing his chest.

"Maybe not, but it was hilarious," said Willow, clutching her sides.

"I second that one. Where's a camera when you need one?" said Lily, high-fiving Willow.

"Hey, it wasn't that funny right, Kagome?" snipped James, turning his head to the other girl so fast it would give most people whiplash.

"Um," stated Kagome, biting her lip, trying to hold in her giggles but broke down again at the glare on the teenager's face. "Yes, it really is, James, but look at it this way. We may be laughing at you, but at least you didn't get severely beaten. I mean, from the looks of it, you already got into a fight with the giant squid and lost."

"Why you lit" started James, eyes blazing, and before Sirius got him in a one armed head locked and gave him the noogie from hell.

"You can think thank us later, mate. After all, that's what friends are for," said Sirius, turning the noogie into a one armed hug.

"He's right, Prongs, that's what we do, even though your going to open that mouth of yours as soon as we are not around said Remus a with a teasing smile as he walked over and recovered the book he dropped.

"Bite me, Moony," James growled, still glaring at the girls.

"Some other time perhaps, Prongs," said Remus cheekily, packing up his stuff.

"Come on guys, we've had enough fights for awhile, right?" asked Cole, going to James's other side and putting his arm around James's neck along with Sirius's and busted out in a huge grin.

"Besides, it's almost supper time, so let's go eat!"

"Cole!!!!!!!" yelled six very frustrated voices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtimeskipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was almost through and everyone was content. The food was as excellent as it had ever been, and people were sitting with their friends. The entire great hall had the familiar atmosphere of comfort and relaxation that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were use to. Everyone had enjoyed their meal, and they had talked on various subjects with only a few minor spats exchanged between Lily and James.

"I think I'm going to turn in early tonight," said Willow, putting her fork down on her plate and pushing herself away from the table.

"Okay night, Willow," the rest of the group replied.

About ten minutes passed and the last of the desserts magically cleared from the tables. And everyone got up and left the great hall. "You know it's a nice night out," said Remus, looking out though the open front doors of the entrance Hall."It would be perfect night for star gazing. How about we go lay back and practice our constellations?"

"That sounds wonderful, Remus; it really is a good night for it," Said Lily.

"Yes, it truly is, and we don't have any homework yet, so it's no rush, and it would be nice just to relax," said Kagome.

"Why not?" said James, nodding his head.

"I'm game," replied Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

"What about you, Leo?" asked Remus.

Leo looked out at the grounds then up to the marble staircase. "I think I'll turn in as well, I'm beat."

"Okay well sweet dreams," said Remus.

"Night Leo," said Lily, Hermione, and Ron.

"Later Yasha," said James before they all headed out the front doors to the grounds.

Harry made his way to the Head's quarters at a leisurely pace, and finally the wooded picture came into view, only now there was no one in the picture "Oh bloody hell," Harry muttered to himself before speaking up. "Is anyone there?"

As soon as he was done speaking the portrait just swung open on its own accord. "Weird," Harry muttered to himself.

The common room was deserted, the lights were dimmed, and the fire was low, giving off hardly any light. Even in the dimly lit room, Harry could see Ginny wasn't there. '_Hmmm, she must be in the room already_.' Harry thought to himself and headed between the golden and silver staircase.

"Pamper me," said Harry. Immediately the door appeared; it was a deep dark wood and set into the center was a silver moon, eclipsing the golden moon. Harry slowly turned the handle, and the door opened silently. Inside the room was furnished much like the common room in gold and silvers, and in front of a blazing fire sat Ginny's petite form.

Harry left the door open and silently made his way up behind the young redhead, helped by the plush carpet under his feet, as he crept up be hind her(,) he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Boo, I found you."

"You can only find thing that are suppose to be hidden, Harry," said the girl in a voice that seemed to be of infinite wisdom.

"That's my, Ginny, always the little philosopher," said Harry with a prideful smirk.

"Yes, she is quite smart, a very good match for you, Harry. I must say I approve," Say the read head, still gazing into the fire.

"Well, of course you approve yourself silly. And why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"I'm not referring to myself in the third person I'm referring to your beloved, Ginny," said the girl.

"But you are Ginny!" said Harry in a raised voice.

"Am I, really?" asked the redhead, her soft lips forming a smirk as she turned to look Harry in the face fully.

"Yes you" started Harry before he was cut off by the slamming of the door. Harry jerked his head toward the door and his green eyes widened there was James leaning against the door. "What the hell, James!" Harry yelled.

The young man before him just smirked and said, "I'm not James, and she's not Ginny"


	14. Ambrosia

"What do you means, James?" asked Harry, glaring at the tall figure at the door. "Gin, get behind me."

"I mean Leo, or should I say Harry, that girl behind you is not your feisty beloved," the dark haired youth replied.

"What do you mean? Of course I would know my own girlfriend, and how do you know our true names?" accused Harry.

The young man just shook his head side to side with a sigh. "Harry, Harry, Harry, it's almost impossible to hide your thoughts from a god; even if you are part god yourself, it is no match for the complete thing."

"You're talking nonsense, James. You're no god. You're just part god like me… WAIT! How did you know about that?" hissed Harry.

"Am I Harry?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. "I believe I have stated before that I'm not James."

"If you're not James then who the hell are you?" Harry asked.

"Your, defending her with all your heart, you better watch out or else your little redhead will get jelous," said the young male, stepping ever closer.

"I give you my word; just take a little look. If it makes you feel any better, I'll move away," he said, backing up until he was back against the door. "See now, just turn your head and look."

"Sure, take my eyes off the guy who is a few knuts short of a sickle, what can happen?" Harry snipped, slowly reaching for his wand.

"JUST TURN YOUR STUPID PIG-HEADED BOY! GOOD Zeus THERE IS NO WAY THIS BOY IS ONE OF MINE!" the youth snapped eyes emanating a golden glow, glaring over Harry's shoulder. "I have half a mind to send you to Hades. "

Harry's green eyes widened in shock at the glowing eyes, then narrowed and hardened at the threat. His lips contorted into snarl, rage and power flooded his veins. Before he knew it, his wand was drawn. "_Stupefy_!" he cried, sending a jet of scarlet light at the other teen.

"But how," was all he muttered before he was sent into the wall behind him, his face frozen in a shocked expression.

"Come on, Ginny!" Harry said, grabbing the slender wrist in his grasp and headed for the door, only to be stopped by the unexpected dead weight. "Come on, Gin, we don't have time for this. Who knows how long that stun will hold him." He tugged at the girls still unmoving arm. "WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TI…," he started, only to stop mid sentence and drop the hand that he was holding and back away. "How?" he gasped in confusion. When he turned around, instead of meeting creamy chocolate eyes, he met pool of green that surpassed his own in brilliance, and in place of red fiery hair, soft slivery hair flowed down like moonlight to rest on creamy sun kissed shoulders. "Artemis."

"Hello, Harry," she replied with a smile.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "How do you know my real name?"

The silver headed deity tilted her head to the side, appraising the young man in front of her. "Well, as dumb as he is, there is one thing Apollo got correct; it's hard to hide things from gods.

"Apollo? As in the sun god and your brother?" asked Harry, paling slightly.

"And as in the Potter Patriarch," she replied.

"If he is the all mighty sun god, how is it that a wizard like me was able to take him out?" Harry asked.

" I wasn't expecting you to be strong enough to invoke and focus your god aspect to that level," came a groan from the door. Harry looked to see the regal deity leaning against the door with one leg bent, looking like any normal teenager. "Hell, most demy-gods aren't suppose to be able to reach that level of power."

"Well, he is our descendant, brother; he's bound to be powerful. And stop slouching against that door pouting; have some dignity. You are a god!" snipped Artemis, narrowing her eyes in distaste at the divine raven's posture.

The golden eyed youth got to his feet, dusting his body off in an uncivilized manner, stared into the brilliant emerald pools of emotion, and shrugged. "Like you said, sister, he is our descendant. That makes him family, so no need to be so prudish, and I'm not pouting, I'm just shocked that he is so advanced without our help."

Though all of this, Harry stood in place as he witnessed the sun and moon siblings banter back and forth before he finally interrupted. "What are you guys talking about? All I did was a simple stun."

Two sets of eyes turned to stare at their bloodline's offspring. "You haven't figured it out? Have you?" asked Apollo, razing an eyebrow.

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion, and he shook his head no.

"Did you really think a simple stunning spell could affect a pure blooded god even from the strongest of mortals?" asked Apollo before he turned to his sister. "Show him, Artemis."

The silver haired maiden nodded her head at her brother before turning her attention back to Harry. "It's simple mechanics; gods can not be harmed by mortal spells unless the caster of magic is divine. In your case, it is strange to find a demy-god with the strength to even phase a god without fully coming into their inheritance, but you have done that and yours are just now starting to show."

"But I haven't come into my inheritance," Harry stated.

"You're right, you haven't, but you're close, very very close," said Artemis,mystically walking over to the wall. Slowly, Artemis waved her arm over head and a full length mirror framed in ebony appeared on the previously bare wall. "Come see for yourself, if you don't believe me."

"I don't know what I'm… OH GODS, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" said panicked Harry as he pushed past Artemis, yelling in shock as he saw his reflection.

Apollo stalked over behind his teenaged descendant's left shoulder, stared at the boy(')s reflection(,) and said with a smirk. "You rang or was that a rhetorical question?"

Artemis stepped up by Harry's other side and smacked her brother before turning her attention to the shocked teen. "I don't know why you're so shocked; you're a fine example of demy-god. I would bet my finest quiver that both girls and boys alike, mortal and divine, will stop dead in their tracks to drool over you," she said, smiling at him in the mirror.

Harry narrowed his eyes at that huntress with all the hostility he could muster at her intimidating form. "I don't like boys!" He stated.

This caused Artemis's face to contort in an attempted to keep a chuckle in which failed. Once she had regained control, she brought one of her delicate hands up to stroke his cheek. "I never said you did, young one, I was just simply stating a fact. Besides, I'm sure that a certain red-headed minx will greatly… enjoy your new attributes."

Harry took his gaze from the Silver haired huntress and the beautiful bronzed youth to appraise his appearances again. His untamable jet-black hair had settled some(,) but still retained some of its original wild essence that made it (bane of every combs existence, and from a the tips to and inch in was tipped with a mortally unnatural color of silver that outshown even the vain villas. His lightly tanned skin that he got from long Quidditch matches had darkened to A light bronze color that shined as if it was being bathed in constant moonlight. Above all else, the most amazing out of all these quality were his eyes. The once solid emerald pools had become specked with gold, making them hypnotically dazzling. "Do you really think she will?" he asked.

At that comment, Apollo's mouth twitched into a cocky grin. "Of course she will; we'll have to make sure we cast some glamour's on those eyes or else she may just pounce on you in the middle of a lecture. And, my dear sister, may be willing to bet her best quiver, but I'm willing to bet my bow that you stand a good chance of expanding so much that you will reach full god hood. I'd also wager my lyre that these aren't the only changes you will be getting once your inheritance fully comes in."

Speckled eyes widened in shock. "You mean my god blood still hasn't awakened! Then what's all this?" he asked, waving his arm over his head down toward his feet.

"I'm afraid not, Harry," said Artemis, her face and voice soft with sympathy. "As I'm sure Lily has told Harry, the moment of which you inheritance starts to come in is intensely painful and will only occur when you body and mind are ready for the extra knowledge and power correct?"

Harry nodded his head . "Yes, why?"

Artemis looked over to her brother and nodded, and Apollo, who instantly placed a firm grip on the boy's shoulders, gave a gentle squeeze. "Well, if Lily has told you that, then she probably also told you that dormant god inheritances can become active when the person or someone they care about are in mortal danger."

Harry once again nodded his head.

"Well, once that occurs, the powers, and all the attributes the person gains from their inheritances is suppose to start to go away immediately after the danger has past. However; seeing as your god traits are taking a while to disperse, that means that your inheritance will be preparing to emerge any day now, and it might be better to induce it rather than run the chance of you falling down in middle of your classes and start transforming, effectively blowing your cover."

"You can do that?" asked Harry, looking at the sun god.

"Yes it's possible, but normally it's preferred that it happens naturally, but with as much power as you have, and with as close as you are, we think speeding it up a few days won't hurt," said Artemis.

"Are we going to do it here?" asked Harry.

"No,we're going to do it somewhere safer," stated Apollo, taking his hand off Harry's shoulder and snapping his fingers.

Instantly, the walls and furniture started to melt away until they were surrounded by nothing. Slowly, the ground became a carpet of lush green grass. Trees fazed into existence all around them. When everything returned to a solid, they were in the middle of a forest clearing with the tree canopy thick with leaves that were just starting to change colors for the fall season. Up above the stars shined like diamonds against black velvet of the highest quality. In the direct center of the clearing was a small pound with water so pure that your image was reflected back as if you were looking into a mirror. At one end of the pond, a babbling brook trickled into it then back out to the forest at the other end.

"Where and what is this place?" asked Harry, turning around and around, looking at all the wonders.

"This place is called woods between words, Harry," said Artemis.

"It's kind of like a limbo or halfway point between the mortal and divine realms. Extra space It's a place that can only be reached by those who have divine blood running though there veins, so we are perfectly safe here for you change," said Artemis.

"How are you going to get my powers to emerge for good?" asked Harry, turning his attention back toward Apollo and Artemis.

"Have you ever heard of ambrosia, Harry?" asked Apollo.

"Yes, it's the drink of the gods said to give immortality to anyone who drinks it," said Harry.

"Well, part of that is true. Ambrosia is the drink of the gods, but it doesn't give immortality to whoever drinks it. When you drink it, it floods your system with energy. If a mortal were to drink it, they would die from the shear amount of power flooding the veins, killing them from the inside out. However, if someone with a god's blood running in their line, no matter how diluted, it will seek out that blood and awaken it to full strength. However, gods usually don't give their semi divine descendants Ambrosia because even though it brings on their inheritance, if there body and soul is not matured enough, the forced transformation can tear their body apart," said Apollo.

"Is there a chance that that will happen to me?" asked Harry, fear flashing in his eyes before disappearing.

"No, you are quite literally on the threshold. It's been almost thirty minutes since your traits immerged when you thought I was threatening your young love and they have hardly began to fade, but there will still be quite a bit of pain. Do you want to do this; you don't have to," said Artemis.

"No, you both are right. We need to do this now, or else we risk me blowing my cover, not only to my father, but to the whole world. Let's do it." said Harry, his eyes hardening in determination.

"Very well," said Apollo. With a wave of his hand, a gold chalice appeared in his hand which he carefully handed to Harry.

Harry gingerly took the heavy gold cup and looked in. The content was a thick amber liquid, filled to the brim, that smelled heavily of fruit and honey. Harry slowly lifted it to his lips and hesitantly took a sip. Immediately, his eyes went wide with shock and hesitant sips became hurried gulps as if he had never had a drink in his life. The taste was nothing short of divine; it warmed his body from the tips of his hairs to the bottoms of his toes down to his very marrow. All too soon, the source of the pleasure was gone leaving Harry wanting more, gulping like a fish out of water. Harry didn't know what the two gods were talking about; the sensation was the best thing he ever experienced . His blood was singing with warmth and his stomach was tingling.

"What are you two talking about? This is the best feeling ev….**AGH!!**" Harry cried, dropping the cup to cover his stomach as the tickling in his stomach turned to a cramp, and his warmed blood felt like it was boiling. "What's happening?" Harry groaned, falling to his knees then to his side as he was hit by anther crippling cramp.

"Don't worry, Harry, this is how it's suppose to happen ," Apollo said.

"He's right, Harry, and I know it's hard, but it helps if you concentrate," said Artemis, falling to her knees, stroking his cheeks softly.

"I can't, I can't, it hurts so much!" cried Harry, tears streaming as he struggled to retain his vision.

"Yes, you can. You're strong, you're the strongest demy-god that has and ever will exist. You can do it; just concentrate." hissed Apollo.

"NO! NO! NO! MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"


	15. Intruders

A/N Sorry I know it took me forever but I came into obsticals. I love you all and I'll try and to get it done faster but no promises and srry for the wait and thank you for the being gracious enough to wait for me.

Chapter: Intruders!

"MOTHER!" Harry screamed, flailing on the ground in agony.

"Shhh shhh, it's okay Harry. It's going to be alright," soothed Artemis, trying in vain to hold him still.

"It hurts," Harry sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"I know, Harry, I know. It will be over soon," Artemis cooed while looking up at her brother, sadness filling her green eyes at the amount of pain her grandson was in.

"Please, I want my mother. Please get Lily," pleaded Harry as another wave of cramps churned his stomach.

From her place at the boy's side, she looked down at the boy as he quavered with the pain and watched as his skin started to bubble, changing. "Can't we do anything for him?" she whispered, desperately looking up at Apollo.

With an identical look of sadness and sympathy, he shook his head. "You know we can't; the transformation has already started, and no substance on Earth or Olympus can dull the pain."

"Mom! Please, I need you help, mom," muttered Harry as sweat started to soak his body.

"Can we summon her?" asked Artemis

"No, I've have already sealed the barriers between the realms until he is done. It would be too dangerous to unseal them now," said Apollo plainly looking at the convulsing Teenager.

"How can you just stand there while he sounds like he's being burnt from the inside out?" cried Artemis(,) tears coming to her emerald eyes, looking at her brother.

"It's something that has to happen, Artemis, and you know it. He'll never fulfill his destiny if he stays a mortal," Apollo replied.

"I know but" started Artemis.

"No buts, this is the AHHHHHH!" Apollo screamed in pain, falling on his knees.

"Apollo!" Artemis shouted, rushing over to support him. "What's wrong?"

"S- Som-Someone is trying to get through!" Apollo panted, gripping the grass with his spare hand.

"Who?" asked Artemis?(.)

"I don't know, but whomever it is is powerful," puffed Apollo, gritting his teeth. "Really powerful, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep them out."

"What should we do? Harry has barely even begun the transformation," she asked, looking over at the convulsing boy.

"I don't know, Artemis, but it would be less draining to let them in and ambush them," said Apollo, getting to his feet and leaning on his silver haired sister for support.

"But how are we going to fight someone that could break into limbo against a god's will? Not to mention that Harry is defenseless," Artemis replied, stumbling a little under Apollo's weight.

"Once I release the seal, they won't be draining my powers, and I'll be to full strength. Whomever they are maybe strong, but there is defiantly only one, and we are two powerful Gods. We should be able to take them," Apollo stated, getting up on his own two feet

.

"What about Harry?" Artemis asked.

"Hide him and dim the stars. We need every advantage we can get," the obsidian haired god said.

Artemis lifted one of her slim hands in an elegant wave, and instantly trees, vines, shrubs, and other forms of vegetation sprung up around the convulsing boy, hiding him from view. At the same time, trees sprouted in the clearing, making obstacles to dodge jump with only a few clear paths to Harry, and the stars dimmed, leaving the spotted clearing in near darkness.

Apollo leaned close to his sister's ear and whispered, "I'm going to get into a choke point where they will have to come by, and I'll ambush them. Come behind and find a spot where you can cover me."

"Alright, when are you going to drop the wards?" she asked.

"Once we are in position," Apollo replied and took off. Artemis nodded and followed.

Just as they were barely in sight of the tangle of growth that hid their grandson, Apollo climbed the trunk of a great tree until he reached the first limb that would support his weight. Not to far from that was a slender tree with a forked trunk that offered a perfect view with few blind spots. In a single leap, she was on the makeshift platform. Artemis summoned a silver ball of energy into her hand and closed her fist, compressing the ball. The light slowly seeped out of her fist, expanding until it faded away, leaving a white bow. With a dim flash, a quiver of arrows appeared on her slender back. Artemis quickly drew an arrow from the quiver, knocked, and drew the bow until) the string rested next to her ear. She quickly glanced at her brother and nodded before limbs hid her away from sight.

The raven haired god threw his bronzed hand out, and fire instantly engulfed his fist and expanded into a fiery blaze before being extinguished, revealing a long slender sword the color of the setting sun. Apollo waved his free hand, and somewhere out of sight a snap was heard. He instantly tightened his grip on the sword and crouched, ready to ambush the intruder. Whomever or whatever that was approaching, had no since of surprise or stealth. A dead man could have heard the leaves rustling and twigs snapping as it hurried towards Harry and themselves. A moment later, the path was lit up as a human like figure came dashing down it, doing its best to jump over and dodge obstacles. Its features were blurred by the light enveloping its form.

Just as the being was passing under the tree, Apollo leapt off the branch, bringing the blade down to meet the incandescent creature. At the last moment, the intruder saw him and barely had enough time to block the incoming slash with the staff that had appeared in its hands. The block came while Apollo was still in the air. Before he could land, the intruder shifted its grip on the staff, reversing the momentum and sending the young god flying backward a yard or so. Apollo managed to land on his feet, facing the glowing being, sword at the ready. Apollo took barely a second to give the figure a glare before dashing back at it, his sword nothing but a golden red blur. But no matter where he attacked from or how fast he struck, the being always blocked his strikes. Apollo took a particularly bold cut at the beings legs, not only to have it to be parried, but also received a vicious blow to the face in retaliation that made him stupor backward and surly would have killed him had he not been immortal. Still, blood trickled from Apollo's nose. With his free hand, Apollo touched his top lip and brought it to his face to see his own blood adorning his callused, sun kissed hand.

The sun deity slowly closed his hands into his fist and took a breath. "Now you've done it. You're dead," he growled .Chocolate eyes flashed to gold, and his body started glowing faintly. With one last smirk, Apollo dashed forward, bringing his sword down in a slash at the opponent's chest. Instead of the sound of steel meeting soft flesh, there was the distinct thud of steel meeting wood. The blade hit the direct center of the staff and deadlocked with both parties unwilling to yield an inch.\

The tension could be cut with a knife as each opponent tried to get the upper hand on the other. Apollo snickered, "I'm tired of playing game. Give my regards to Hades." Instantly, the faint glow grew more intense, creeping to encompass the sword as well, making it glow like a fiery sunset as Apollo put more of his strength into the sweep.

The intruder's face was hidden behind the light, but its slender arms were starting to shake in effort. Apollo knew it wouldn't last much longer and applied more force to the sword. The staff started to bend further until Apollo threw his full weight to the right, sending the staff flying only to land a few yards away. Apollo quickly followed with a quick stab, only be denied once again the sweet feel of this intruder, this threat to his family, being impaled on his blade by a strong hold on his wrist.

Apollo was shocked. Not only did the intruder manage to stop his sword, but now he couldn't break free. Another surprise came when a sharp twist on his wrist made him drop his sword while the another hand grabbed him by the bicep and tossed him high in the air. Before the sun god could recover, he saw a fist come flying at his chest. Upon contact, a burst of energy along with the initial force, sent him flying into a tree, shattering bark and limbs. The last thing he saw was the slender, incandescent warrior reaching for its staff and the sound of a twang as he submited to the unconsciousness.

The entire time Artemis was in her tree, watching the fight unfold, bow at the ready. Needless to say, she was impressed. Not only did the woman, yes, _woman,_ for only a female could fight so fluid and gracefully, fight well, she fought better then any Amazon that had ever lived, past or present. Even more impressive, was that not only was she holding her own against Apollo, a god, but she seemed to be getting the upper hand.

Artemis almost gave a silent cheer when the women delivered her brother a horrendous blow to the face, but stopped and muttered, "What am I doing? This isn't some woman fighting off my brother's unwanted advances; this wretch after my family." She watched as the intruder's arms slowly began to shake(,) and then (she) tightened her grip on the bow as the staff flew from the woman's hands. "Still," she murmured as Apollo charged the defenseless warrior. "She would have made a great Amazon."

Then suddenly she saw the tables turn as female warrior disarmed her brother and sent him flying into a tree. As soon as her brother hit the tree, she could feal that he was hurt from the bond they shared. She could feel him struggling to maintain consciousness, much less get back up. Instantly, her emerald eyes flashed silver, and any sympathy in her heart she had for the girl evaporated. It was decided. This was her element; she was the huntress, and this unsuspecting dog, was her prey. Artemis released her arrow at the girl with a twang as she felt the last strands her brother's mind slipping into unconsciousness.

At the last moment, the lithe being shot to the forest floor just as an arrow shot past where her chest had been, only to embed itself in a tree with a thud. Artemis immediately fired three more arrows in a blur of rapid succession, the twang of the string barely dying before another was shot. In an instant, the intruder was on her feet, dodging the first arrow, jumping off the side of a tree trunk, causing the second one to bounce off of the hard wood. Finally, with a simple but powerful rotation of her staff, the warrior knocked the third projectile harmlessly to the ground before landing in a defensive crouch, unseen eyes looking for the source of the arrows.

Artemis reached for her quiver, but before she had time to grab another shaft, eyes hidden by a mask of light connected with her now silver ones for a brief moment. The next moment, the intruder had shifted gracefully out of her crouch position into a full scale run, blowing past the silver haired goddess before she could blink.

"Damn it!" Artemis screamed. "Help me stop her!"

At once, the forest jumped to her command. Above) boughs and branches grew, twisted, and bent, allowing her to take to the tree tops at break neck speeds, causing her long silver hair to flow behind in the form of a wild mane. Meanwhile, down below, soil upturned, roots rose, and vegetation grew, anything that would possibly slow down the intruder. Even with the intruders speed, Artemis was still faster and had the forest siding with her. She quickly overtook the fleeing form. As she ran, the quiver on her back disappeared, and the bow she still carried morphed into a slender, ornate dagger with a foot long blade. In one graceful step, she left the tree tops to descend upon the tired warrior bring (, bringing) the blade slashing down to meet her mark.

The clang of metal on metal resounded through the forest. As) with Apollo, the intruder had managed to block the huntress's blade, only now with a dagger of her own instead of her staff that must have morphed during her run though the forest. Artemis used her leverage to flip over the intruder, sending the being stumbling backwards a few feet while she landed on her feet, dagger at the ready.

Artemis stared as the strong warrior regained her footing. "You have proven yourself a strong warrior, child," she said in a stern tone. "Turn back now and you will leave with your life. Continue onward and you will only be going to Hades."

The light cloaked warrior stood still for a moment as if to consider this the offer, only to lift its dagger the next.

"You have made your choice then, child, but I will tell you this: I do not play with my prey as dear Apollo does," she said as she watched her opponent's grip tighten on the dagger. "A Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and Lady of the Woods reveal yourself!" she bellowed, throwing out her free hand at the warrior.

Instantly, the being was lifted off the ground and slammed into a tree with tremendous force. As the warrior hit the tree, the light that had been her armor and disguise slowly peeled away like the skin of an onion with Artemis intently watching where her opponent's eyes would finally be revealed. Moments later, Artemis was rewarded with a shock as her eyes met her own intense silver gaze. She set to inspect the rest of the warrior to reveal a lithe female form clothed in a soft green linen night shirt. Her hair was shock silver, her skin pale but toned, glowing softly and the mark of the goddess shining brightly on her forehead. Yes, she had seen the form many times. There was only one person who it could be.

"Lily," Artemis whispered, loosing focus on the spell and rushing to catch her before she hit the ground. "Lily, Lily! Come on, Lily! Snap out of it," she said as lightly slapped her descendant's cheek, and watched as her slender body went rigid.

Instantly, the glow faded and the mark disappeared from her forehead. Slowly some of the pale pigment receded from her hair, leaving it streaked with red. All the while, her eyes that had remained unfocused and unblinking started to lose their silver color, finally fading back to their normal bright emerald color before they fluttered shut, and her body went limp in Artemis's arms.

"LILY! Come on, child, wake up. There is no time for this now," Artemis muttered, slapping her cheek with a little more force, tears swelling in her now unnaturally green eyes.

Slowly, Lily's eyelids peaked open and found that she was looking into eyes so much like her own. "Mother, what happened? Where am I?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"You're in the Wood between the Wolds Dear," she said slowly, stroking her descendant's hair. "As for what happened, well, there was a tad bit of communication involving Harry"

At the mention of her sons name, Lily's eyes went wide and she rushed to get to her feet , but was stopped by the huntresses ('s) imposing grip. "Artemis, Mother, let me go! I need to find Harry,. I need to help him. It's not safe! Please let me go. Please let me find him! He needs me, and I need to help!" Lily rambled, struggling to get out of Artemis's slender but strong arms.

"Lily, calm down! Harry will be fine!" Artemis stated.

"NO! HE WON'T!" Lily screamed. "I remember now. I was in my room, and then I sensed he was calling for me, pleading for me. He was in so much pain. He was crying, helpless. What if someone is hurting him, trying to kill him? Please help me, Artemis, help me protect him. He is blood, my child. Let me tear whoever is hurting him to limb from limb. LET! ME! Protect! My! BABY!" she screamed, trying even harder to escape her skin, starting to faintly glow and eye glinting silver.

"LILY JANE EVANS!" Artemis hissed, slapping her hard enough to leave her cheek stinging. "You stop this right now. I trained you better then this." Lily looked as if she was about to interrupt, but Artemis continued. "Yes, Harry is in pain, a great deal of it at the moment. He is coming into his inheritance. Apollo and I brought him here so that he could make the change in peace. Soon after he started the change, Apollo felt something trying to get though his wards. We didn't' know it at the time, but it was you, so we set up an ambush and waited for you to appear. From what I can gather, you heard Harry calling for you, and your god aspect took over, almost completely transforming you, sensing his stress. Well, after you came here, you were running into our ambush like a bat out of Hades, and then Apollo attacked you. You were holding you own against him for a while until he managed to disarm you, (and) just as I thought it was over, you grabbed one arm,disarmed him, then grabbed him by the other arm and , tossed him up in the air, and then punched him into a tree, knocking him unconscious. At this point in time, I fired at you, and you managed to dodge them and ran. I finally managed to catch you, and you were prepared to fight until I managed to take you off guard and _telekinetic_**ally **flung you into a tree."

"Is that why I woke u. Wait, you mean I bested Apollo in a fight?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yes, you did, and I would have imagined you could have beat Artemis too)if I had not softened you up," said a voice.

Both women followed the voice to see Apollo leaning against a tree, holding his ribs. "I don't feel so bad about losing to her now, Artemis. You trained her well, but now I think its time we get back to Harry." he stated and cringed in pain as he waved his hand(,) and the forest once again became a clearing and the moon and stars brightened.

Artemis finally released Lily, and she quickly got to her feet as her eyes instantly went to the convulsing heap where moans of pain could now be heard, and then back to Artemis and Apollo with a pleading glance.

"Go on and do what you need to do, Lily," Artemis said.

"Yeah, we will be there in a moment," said Apollo.

Instantly, Lily dashed off, hair flowing behind her as Artemis went to help her brother hobble the short distance. At Harry's side, Lily kneeled and took her sons head into her lap, slowly stroking his face. "Harry?"

He slowly opened his eyes to reveal eyes that were a swirling combination of gold, silver, and their original green. "Mum?" he asked in a horse voice.

"Yes, baby. I'm here," she replied softly.

"Help me, Mum. It's hurts. It's like my skin is going to tear open to the very pores," he groaned.

"I know, baby. Your dad and I both went through it. Our parents helped us through it, and now I'm here to help you through it. Now remember in charms class? Concentrate on bringing your magic to the surface," Lily whispered.

"But last time I lost control," Harry muttered in pain.

"I know, baby, but as uncontrolled as your magic is, your body still recognizes it as your own and your magical pathways will open up and allow your god aspect to surface more easily. Don't worry, I'll be here to guide your magic," Lily whispered and brought her hand to rest just above the sweat drenched forehead. Instantly, a soft golden glow encompassed her hand.

Slowly, as she placed her hand on the clammy skin, she closed her eyes and sent her magic into the convulsing body, reaching for the magic. Finally, she found it and easily began to draw it to the surface until scarlet and more gold leapt up to join her own. With her own magic spread to enfold her and Harry in its warm embrace, Lily used it to spread out the wild gold and scarlet magic to encompass both of them as well, and then it expanded once again to encircle them in a sphere of magic, swirling around them, only connected by a few random tendrils of light.

"Now, Harry close. Close your eyes," Lily said. Harry instantly complied.

"Harry, listen very close. Focus on nothing but my voice," Lily ordered. "Now picture yourself as you are lying on my lap What) do you see?"

"I see myself from a third person's view. Along with all the smaller tendrils of magic across my body, there is a giant one concentrated over my heart," Harry replied as softly as the convulsions at least for now had stopped.

"Good. Now picture yourself following that central vein to the source. What do you see?" Lily asked.

"Giant ball of gold and scarlet energy," Harry replied.

"Good. That's the edge of your magical core. Now what I need you to do is to go deeper into the core itself, to the very center and tell me what you see," Lily whispered.

"I see vast amount of bright white energy," Harry muttered. "It looks like the glow Artemis and Apollo have."

"Good. That's your god aspect, Harry. What is it doing?"

"It's being held back as if by a barrier, but it's starting to leak out into the rest of the core," Harry replied.

"Alright, that's normal. From where you are(,) you can control the barrier. What you need to do is put your hand on the barrier and will it away," Lily said.

Harry nodded and mentally pictured himself placing his hand on the wall and willed it to disperse. The wall flickered in and out of reality until it faded completely. In an instant, the white light rushed out of confinement, forcing Harry back into consciousness until his eyes flew open and his mouth tore open, letting) out a blood curdling scream until it was abruptly cut off as white light started to shoot out of his eyes and mouth, being absorbed by the sphere until all of the traces of the swirling mesh of transparent gold and scarlet were replaced with the white light that blocked the view in and out. As the sphere became one solid color, the excess energy started fill the space inside it, causing visibility to become hazy, temperature to rise, and the air to crackle violently with wild magic. All the while, Harry's energy still poured out of Harry's his eyes and mouth as he slowly arched his back further and further slowly starting to levitating a few inches off the ground. Then his body resumed violently, shaking and convulsing, sickening snaps and cracks were heard as his bones broke and grew at a rapid rate. Suddenly, for just a moment, Harry's form flashed, permeating the divine glow, and the sphere shattered, sending a powerful energy wave thundering across the clearing and surrounding forest, whipping up dust and wind in its wake.

As the light, dust, and wind settled, Harry could be seen resting comfortably on his mother's lap, who was gently stroking his cheek. As soon as they were able, both deities rushed to their descendants to check for injuries. "Are you alright?" both of them asked at the same time.

Lily looked up gracefully from her sons face to view her to relatives. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, and Harry just seems to be exhausted. But what about you guys? I mean I know you are both gods, but that was the most powerful thing I've ever seen, and you were injured, Apollo."

"Don't worry we're fine(,) Lily," Artemis replied.

"Yes, in fact it was amazing. As soon as the initial wave made impact, all my injuries were healed," said Apollo, his chocolate eyes looking over at his grandson's new appearance. "One thing for sure, he was powerful before, but now with proper training it will take nothing short of a full god to defeat him."

"Yes, and we have a lot of time to make up for, so, Lily, would you do the honors?" Artemis asked.

"Of course, Mother," she replied, once again turning her gaze onto her slumbering son. She bent her head down slowly next to his ear and whispered softly "Harry?" Surprisingly, instead of Harry's eyes slowly opening in tired reluctance, they bound open full of energy that made her gasp. For not only did he wake at once, but her eyes did not meet the expected emerald that belonged to Harry They were same exact color and tone of Artemis's gaze; they even held the same glimmer of powerful wild energy that was kept back by strong, stern composer. Finally, Lily recovered and smiled and asked "Sleep well?"

Harry instantly returned her smile. "Yes, very well," he replied before sitting up, getting to his feet, and looking around the clearing in wonder as if seeing for the first time. "Wow! It's amazing! I can see, and I really see. It's like all of the colors are jumping out at me and every minute detail is sticking out," he said in awe, unconsciously making his way toward the small pond that inhabited the clearing. Harry looked down and instantly noticed his eyes that seemed to glow in his reflection. He bent down and inspected them closer and saw that tiny speckles of gold and silver were strewn haphazardly in the irises but where engulfed in green unnoticeable if not closely inspected. Once he righted himself, Harry looked over his form as a whole. His hair was jet black with silver stands. He had grown taller; he now stood easily at six one, more or less the same height as Apollo and his father. He was still skinny, but not in the unhealthy underfed malnourished way. He had developed a long lithe form similar to his mother's. What little muscles he had received from Quidditch practice and decent meals at Hogwarts had multiplied to fill his new form nicely and became more defined. He closed his eyes to arrange his thoughts and did not open them when he felt two new but yet strangely familiar presences behind him and a light pressure on his bicep. When he did open his eyes, he met was met with not only his own reflection, but those of Artemis and Apollo behind him and his mothers next to him with her head lightly on his arm.

"See anything to drastic?" Lily asked.

Lily took her head off his arm as he turned to look at all three of them and said with a smile "Nothing that I can't manage."

"Good," Lily replied before leaning forward and giving him a motherly peck on the cheek. "Now I have some important business to take care of in the morning, but don't worry. You're in the best of care, and good luck." Then she was gone.

"Good luck?" Harry asked. "For what?"

"Training of course," stated Apollo, tossing a stick to Harry.

As soon as Harry felt the rough bark secured in his grasp, he felt it morph into something cool and smooth . He looked down to find a slender elegant sword. "Training for what?" he asked, looking at Artemis and Apollo.

"While coming into their inheritance most demi)-gods, at least the most powerful ones, just for a moment become a full god. Now we're assuming that's what happened when the sphere shattered, sending excess energy across the clearing. Even if they don't shift into a full god for a moment, they still receive sharpened senses and reflexes, increased strength both physical and magical, and a number of other benefits. With these enhanced abilities also come an innate control over them, but sometimes only to a certain extent," said Artemis, picking up stick herself. Instantly, it turned into a sword.

"And the only way to judge the degree of innate control is with AN ATTACK!" Apollo screamed as both deities dashed forward and the song of steel meeting steel rang out across the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimeskipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry didn't know how long his training had gone on. He knew for certain it had gone on for days on end, but he had lost count on how many times the sun has had risen and set. The training was fast paced, challenging, and diverse, ranging from hand to hand combat to academics and, above all else, control. It never stopped but for a moment to either stretch or change activities. Artemis and Apollo had explained that even though he was physically here, his soul was still tethered to earth and its flow of time, so in reality he had only been gone for two hours or so. It was only now Harry started to breathe heavy, and his once quick graceful flowing movements had become slow and cumbersome.

Both deities noticed this as Harry stumbled over his own feet(,) trying to dodge a punch. "I think that's enough for today," stated Artemis, shifting out of her attack stance.

"I'm fine!" said Harry, resuming a standard defense stance he had learned since the training started.

"Harry, part god or not your you're still mortal, and you have limitations and needs, sleep being one of them," Apollo replied. "There is no need to strain yourself; we can resume tomorrow night. The more you train, the stronger you can become and the longer you can stay in the Woods Between the Worlds without tiring." Slowly, the surroundings were melting away and soon they were back in the secret room in the Head dormitories.

"Wait, before you go, we need to put a glamour on you. As striking as you are, we need to cover you up so people don't wonder why you shot up five or six inches," Artemis said, snapping her fingers.

Harry felt a tingle run over his body for a moment before it dissipated. With a quick glance a mirror, he could tell he looked exactly as he had when he was in the Great Hall except maybe slightly taller, but not notably so. "So same tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yes, we will be waiting," said Apollo.

"And don't worry, you can raise and lower the glamour at will. Goodnight," said Artemis.

"Goodnight," Harry replied(,) and then they were gone and he was out the door.

In the Common room, all was silent, and Harry was surprised but thankful that the fire still burned in the grate as he made his way to the silver staircase. Just before stepped onto the silver stairs, a familiar icy voice rang out over the silent room. "Nice of you to join us, Yasha," Harry jumped back from the stairs to look at the owner of the voice. There was James standing behind the couch with a glare on his face that made the killing curse look like a tickle charm. On both side of him were Sirius and Remus; all three had their wands drawn, all of them pointed at his chest.

'Oh shit,' Harry thought, remembering this afternoon but this time he had backup.

"We were just talking about you, Yasha," said Sirius with a crazed smile that made him look like a male version of Bellatrix.

"Indeed we were, Leo, I was telling the Marauders about the little conversation we had this afternoon. How I seemingly jumped you out of jealousy in the corridor, we exchanged some blows, and then you gave me this heart wrenching speech on how I shouldn't be worried, that you were looking out for Lily's best interests, that you would help me to get her heart," ranted James. "Yet after seeming spilling every single detail to me, you forgot about a little date you and my Lily had arranged previously for tomorrow," said James, keeping his voice light and happy but his wand never lowering and his eyes shooting venom.

"Really, did I really forget to mention that?" stated Harry in an innocent voice, slowly shuffling toward the silver staircase. 'Oh Gods, I hope that force field deflects Hexes as well as bodies," Harry thought, never taking his eyes off James whose normally brown chocolately eyes were starting to lighten and shine like molten gold. 'SHIT!'

"My sentiments exactly, my dear friend. I think its time we had another _talk,_" said James, letting the jolly tone turn into a slight hiss at the end.

Harry silently shivered at the way he said talk. "Um, not right now,. I'm beat; I think it's time I went to bed." He gave the stairs wistful look. 'Just a few more feet.'

"I don't think so, Yasha. You are going to explain and explain now," said James, steadying his wand at his look-a-likes chest

.

"Yes, and don't even think about moving closer to that staricase mate. From what James has told us, you're quick, but you're facing not one but three of the most skilled duelist in this school, and even if you get away, it will just make it worse," said Sirius, the gleam in his eyes chilling him to the bone.

Harry looked at the three. James looked like he was about ready to kill him, Sirius, his godfather, HIS GODFATHER for the God's sake looked ready to throw a curse at him that would make him want to hand James the knife. Yet Remus just stood there, wand raised and a disapproving look, not hateful, just disapproving. "Remus(,) are you really going to let them do this?"

The pale sandy haired teen just nodded. "If what James said is true, then you deserve it."

Harry looked down in defeat and sighed. "Yes, it's true; we do have a date for tomorrow," said Harry, who glanced up just in time to see James about ready to mutter a curse. "Let me finish," he said, interrupting James's incantation. "It's not what you think. It's all a ruse. I'm just going on the date with her to make you jealous," finished Harry.

"Jealous?" James muttered, lowering his wand. "Why would she want to make me jealous?"

Harry sighed. "She likes you, James, a lot. However; she will not even consider dating you unless you give up this all powerful playboy attitude. This date was her way of slapping some reason into you; I guess it's her way of telling you to either grow up or lose," said Harry, frantically searching for anything that he had learned this night to help the downtrodden glazed look James's eyes. 'Anything surely Artemis and Apollo taught me Something useful, hand to hand, defense spells, YES!' thought Harry "I got it," he muttered.

At the sound of Harry's voice, he looked into his eyes and saw the bright familiar light of mischief in those green eyes, and instantly his wand was back up. "You got what?"

"The perfect plan to get you and Lily together tomorrow on our date," said Harry with a satisfied smirk.

"There is not going to be any date," James said blandly.

Harry blanched. "BUT WHY?"

"Just as you left, Dumbledore announced it's been set back for Wednesday, the day before Halloween," said Remus.

"Perfect, that will give me plenty of time to hammer out the final details," Harry beamed.

"And what exactly is that plan?" asked James.

"Stash your wand and you'll find out."

In a flash, James had slid his wand up his sleeve with Sirius and Remus following suit. "Continue."

Harry rushed toward the three and quickly glanced at the staircases to make sure no one was listening(,) but all the same bent his head down and started to whisper his brilliant plan with the three Marauders eagerly listening. By the time he had finished, Sirius's lunatic smile and untrusting eyes turned to pure glee, Remus just smirked, and James was smiling ear to ear like the Cheshire cat.

"Brilliant," said Sirius.

"Impressive," stated Remus.

"The most devious thing ever concocted by man," said James, getting Harry in a crushing bear hug. "This one plot is going to out do everything we have done in seven years combined, but if you pull this off I won't give a damn."

a/n What do you think Harry's concocting? To anyone who gets it will get a cyber cookie.


End file.
